I only wanted to be loved
by Kasia-chan
Summary: Souichi is in Canada and after getting drunk ends up in bed with a girl. What will Morinaga do when he finds out about this? Will Souichi acknowledge his feelings for Morinaga before it's too late? Morinaga/Souichi Yaoi
1. Prologue

I thought I introduce you to my Koisuru Boukun fic so here it is. ;)  
It's only a short prologue, but I'll update soon. So enjoy yourself!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. I'm only using Takanaga-sensei's characters.

**Warnings:** Each chapter has his own rating. This one is T, I think. XD

* * *

**Prologue**

He woke up slowly and noticed someone beside him. _'Morinaga'_ , thought Souichi, but something wasn't quite right. He thought,_ 'I'm in Canada and Morinaga is in Japan so he can't be here.'_ He opened his eyes and glanced at the still sleeping person beside him. It was a girl he met here. She was studying abroad in the same field of Agriculture he was studying and she was Japanese too. His friend, who he came to Canada with, introduced her to Souichi a few days after they arrived. From that point until now, they met by chance from time to time or so he thought. But how the hell did he end up in one bed with her and naked too?!_ 'Did I do it with her?!'_ Souichi was shocked.

He tried desperately to remember what happened yesterday. He got out of bed carefully, not wanting to wake her up and searched for his clothes. The way they were scattered all over the room suggested that he really did 'do it' with her. He went into the bathroom to take a shower and as he did, some memories started to flow back into his head. Souichi went drinking yesterday with a group of people and she was with them. They all drank a lot there and he remembered talking and laughing. It was really fun. Naomi asked him to walk her home since she was afraid of going back alone at this late hour and nobody else wanted to leave so soon. They even wanted her to stay longer, but she didn't want to. There was no other option. He had to go with her.

They kissed on the way back. First they talked, held hands and laughed, then kissed. She was the one who started to kiss, but he remembered kissing back. He really didn't know how it ended like that, but instead of walking her home and going back, he stayed, still kissing her. She was so eager, so soft. Naomi unbuttoned his shirt, he remembered taking it off and there his memories ended. From there on, everything went black. No matter how hard he tried, Souichi couldn't remember anything about what happened next.

When he came out of the shower, she stood in the doorway, still naked. She was smaller than him. The top of her head was on the same level with his shoulders. Slim body, tanned skin, big blue eyes, black hair that reached to her shoulders and soft lips that could smile so cute. But he never wanted to sleep with her!

"Hi, Souichi-chan." He turned around, startled by the sudden appearance and blushed seeing her naked. Naomi giggled at the sight. She came closer and hugged him.

"That was some night we had." She pressed her nose into Souichi's chest. "You were great. I really enjoyed it." She hugged him even tighter, kissing his skin and rubbing her cheek against his chest._** 'Oh, shit!'**_ Souichi started to panic._**'What will I tell Morinaga??!'**_

_**

* * *

**_**Note:** Short, I know, but it's only a prologue. :) I hope you liked it. I'll update in a few days. Now you can tell me what you think. ;)_****_


	2. Chapter 1

Here you have the first chapter. I should have posted it earlier so sorry I didn't. XD

Now you can enjoy. ;)

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. I'm only using Takanaga-sensei's characters.

**Warnings:** None. ;) (K or K+ in rating although I suck when it comes to rating...)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Two months have passed. Two months without Senpai. Morinaga missed him so much. The only way they were in contact was by e-mails and from time to time phone calls, but those calls were so seldom. Furthermore Senpai didn't answer every one of Morinaga's e-mails. Morinaga lived alone again. Senpai's things were still there, but it was as if only Morinaga lived there. He really got used to living with someone. First Senpai and Kanako, then only Senpai. It was hard on him to be alone again. When the three of them were living together, it was as if he had a family again. Or something that's even better than a family.

Morinaga didn't have many good memories from his own family house. When he went to live in this city alone, he thought that it was better than staying home. But even if he thought that, there were times he missed his family. They were the only relatives he had. He didn't want to visit then though. He knew how it would end, how would they treat him. That made sure he didn't visit home at all. It was better for all of them if he stayed away from Fukuoka.

Living with Senpai and Kanako was different. The way they acted was just like a family should. It made him feel at ease. When he lived only with Senpai, although the man didn't let Morinaga touch him, he felt the same way. Still he was left alone for two horrible long months. He wrote to Senpai that he missed him, but he didn't have the courage to say how much.

Not only was the apartment empty, but the lab as well. It was so silent there. He had some help with the research from his friends, but still, that wasn't Senpai with him there. He even missed Senpai's shouting. If the man did, that was a sign he was there. Now there wasn't any shouting to hear.

Morinaga had the feeling that he was left alone as a punishment for what he had done. That wasn't fair. How long can a man wait and restrain himself? He knew he couldn't force Senpai and he also wanted to make Senpai want him, but that was only Morinaga's wish. Senpai was his old self and didn't want Morinaga to touch him. It was even worse than before they did it at the hotel. It was as if they started at the beginning again when Senpai didn't want to do it. Senpai avoided doing 'it' with Morinaga as long as he could, as long as Morinaga could restrain himself. That time he didn't let Morinaga touch him even for a second either.

He didn't know what to think about all that. He had thought about it for two long months. All that time he thought about Senpai about _THEM_, about everything that was related to them and their whole situation. Now he was even more unsure of Senpai's feelings than he was two months ago. He really didn't know what to do, what to think. He wondered what Senpai did during the last two months. Did he think about them as well? About him? Or did he forget all about him till the time he saw his messages?

At some point Senpai stopped calling. He only sent him an e-mail in which he wrote that he wouldn't be calling again because it was troublesome and costs too much. Morinaga replied that he could pay for the calls, but Senpai didn't agree to it. He wrote that calling was expensive anyway and unless Morinaga won a prize, he wouldn't answer his calls. It was weird but he knew better than to argue with Senpai. The man wouldn't change his mind no matter what. After that, they only contacted each other by e-mail.

Morinaga felt lonely. He hadn't heard Senpai's voice for over a month now. He wanted so badly to hear it, to see Senpai, to be near him again. Finally today Senpai was coming back and Morinaga would be able to see his beloved one again. Morinaga's heart was beating so fast. The plane just landed and it would take some time to get out of it. Senpai would have to wait for his bag, but Morinaga was there, waiting to see that slim figure, long hair and calm expression.

God, how he missed Senpai! He knew he had to restrain himself. All he wanted was to hold the man in his arms and not let him go, ever. But if he did something like that, Senpai would surely get mad at him. Senpai didn't want their relationship to be out in the open. _'Can I really think about us in a relationship even?'_ Morinaga didn't know. All he knew was that he wasn't able to wait any minute longer. If he waited any longer, he would start to feel pain.

It would be really hard not to take Senpai into his arms right away and not kiss him. It was really bad. He wouldn't be able to stop himself, but he must somehow. If Senpai really meant that he didn't feel safe with him around, then Morinaga must show him that he was worth Senpai's trust. He would behave normally like he always did. He would act as if the time without his most precious person didn't affect him, not as much as it really has. _'I will behave as if we saw each other only few days ago. I'll...'_

Morinaga wanted to convince himself that he could hold his feelings at bay, but the moment he saw Senpai he forgot all of what he was thinking. There he was, slowly coming towards Morinaga. He hadn't changed. Maybe his hair was a bit longer, but that was the only difference Morinaga could see. He was so beautiful. Senpai's looks were so mesmerizing to Morinaga. The way his whole body moved while walking. The way he turned his head and looked into one's eyes. All of him was causing Morinaga to want Senpai in every way possible and that feeling was maddening. To feel his body near, even if only for a short moment, that was what Morinaga truly desired. Senpai spotted him and went straight to him. When he was near enough, Morinaga pulled Senpai into his arms, laying his face on the man's shoulder.

"Senpai. I missed you. I missed you so much." He hugged the thin body even tighter not wanting to ever let go, not wanting to let Senpai see his face. So many emotions were running through him right now. To be able to feel Senpai again, to breathe in the man's scent made him feel at ease. Now he wanted to kiss those soft lips.

"Let me go you idiot! What are you thinking?!" Senpai pushed him away. Only then did Morinaga realize what he just done. _'Oh, shit! In the end... I couldn't stop myself! And I nearly kissed him here!'_

"Um... Senpai, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... I only... I'm happy you're back." He couldn't help but smile. Senpai was again in Japan even although he was now looking at Morinaga with anger written all over his face. Despite all that, Morinaga was extremely happy. He wouldn't be alone anymore. He had his beloved again and they would stay together at the apartment. Go to school together, work in the lab, eat together, talk... and argue. They would do all those things they did before Senpai left him alone. Upon seeing how happy Morinaga became thinking about them together, Senpai got flushed, and a little embarrassed. He averted his gaze from Morinaga.

"Just... let us leave. I don't want to make a commotion," said Senpai still not looking Morinaga in the eyes.

"Yes but first... Welcome back Sempai." Morinaga smiled wide and warm to the man who was still looking away. Senpai only gave him a quick look and turned his head away again all red in his face.

"Are we going or are you staying here?" Senpai was irritated. Morinaga was surprised. He didn't say anything that was worth such a reaction.

"We're going. Give me your bag. I'll carry it for you." Morinaga wanted to take Senpai's bag, but Senpai didn't let him.

"I can carry my own stuff. I don't need your help!" He moved towards the exit.

"I was only trying to help. You look tired." Morinaga hurried and he was now walking beside Senpai.

"It's okay. You don't have to worry. I'll be just fine," said Senpai and walked towards the bus stop.

*** ***

Souichi was feeling bad. He couldn't sleep last night. He was thinking what his meeting with Morinaga would look like. He knew the man had missed him very much. He wondered what his kouhai was doing all that time they were apart. He suppressed all thoughts about Morinaga from that time he woke up in somebody else's bed. What would Morinaga do if he found out about that?

Souichi felt bad every time he thought about it. That was the reason he didn't want to talk to Morinaga. He was afraid that he will give something away and Morinaga would find out what he did. He didn't know how the idiot would react, but considering how he reacted on Isogai's bullshit talk(,) there would definitely be a scene. Somehow he knew he wouldn't have the chance to talk back or defend himself since what he did was wrong. It wasn't like they were together as a couple, he and Morinaga, but still he had to admit it, they were something more than just friends.

Souichi was scared of seeing Morinaga. He would try to act normal but he wasn't so sure if he would be able to. He was bad at lying. He thought all night about his "relationship" with Morinaga and he knew he couldn't let Morinaga find out about his unfaithfulness. It would be awkward. He was exhausted and slept on the plane, but still that was not enough. Morinaga saw that he was tired. Damn! It was hard enough to get off of the plane, but it was even harder to look into Morinaga's eyes.

It was a good thing that his kouhai did something that made him mad. It was better that way, as if everything would be the same way it was before he flew to Canada. But even mad he couldn't look into Morinaga's eyes. They were so happy looking at him. Morinaga couldn't hide how much he was happy to see him. That made Senpai feel really guilty. He knew Morinaga wouldn't cheat on him, no matter what. He didn't know where he got that knowledge from, but he simply was certain about it.

Maybe if he had scared that woman away after that night, he wouldn't feel this way now. But he didn't know how to do it without hurting her feelings, so they continued to meet. The truth was, whenever he turned around she was there, smiling at him and clinging to him. He was becoming desperate. It was good that he was going back home. After that night, he avoided drinking or being alone with her. He didn't give her the opportunity to do something like kissing him or even more. He didn't want to.

In Canada he had problems with Naomi, and here in Japan he would have problems with Morinaga. But he had to admit it, he preferred to fight with Morinaga. He knew him and knew what to say to make the other obey. He knew how far he could go and he knew Morinaga wasn't a crybaby. He could be as unpleasant as he needed to be to make his anger go away.

Now Souichi had to do something to become the way he was before. If not, Morinaga would sense something was wrong and he didn't want that to happen. Still it was hard. He tried with all his willpower to act normal and he hoped he managed to do it. They talked all the way from the airport about the experiments Morinaga did while Souichi was away. That made him less nervous. He even thought that with some time, he really would be the same as always. Without Naomi around, it wouldn't be that hard. Morinaga would make him angry and he would act like himself again.

First they got to their apartment. Souichi saw that nothing changed there. His things were still there. Now that he was home, he really started to feel like this was his home. It wasn't his house in which he grew up, but he somehow started to like the place. It was neat and comfortable. Morinaga even wiped the dust in his room and changed the bedding so he wouldn't have to do anything. He could rest without worrying about anything.

Morinaga didn't stop talking; he was so excited, still so happy. Souichi smiled inside. He knew Morinaga would be happy when he got back from Canada, but he was happier than Souichi imagined. He wouldn't let something so stupid like a drunken man's actions wipe that happiness away. He will remain silent and forget all about that stupid incident. He was in deep thoughts so he didn't notice that Morinaga came close and hugged him again, this time from behind.

"What the hell?! Can't you stop that?!" Souichi started to struggle. He got startled by Morinaga and now he managed to turn to look with his angry eyes into Morinaga's. He wanted to punch him for doing something he didn't want, but when he saw the look Morinaga gave him, he just couldn't. There were so many emotions inside his eyes that he couldn't distinguish them all. But he could see how desperate Morinaga was. He gave in and let Morinaga hug him.

"Just for a while Senpai, please? I missed you so much. Just a bit more. I won't do anything bad to you so... please, let me hold you longer." Souichi couldn't say no. He himself wanted to be held by Morinaga. Here in his arms he stopped thinking about unpleasant things. There was only he and Morinaga.

"Senpai, I thought a lot about what happened and I'm really very sorry. I really want you to trust me more. I want to show you how much I love you. I'll do anything, really. So please, believe in me." Souichi was feeling pain inside and with every word Morinaga spoke it was increasing. He felt the guilt and didn't even notice that he hugged Morinaga back. He hid his face from Morinaga and listened to his words.

"The last two months were so lonely. We spent almost five years together and I... really got used to living with you. I'm sorry about that time I almost did it. I really don't want to force you into something that you're not ready for. I can wait. I love you and I would rather hurt myself than hurt you." Souichi couldn't listen to Morinaga anymore. Everything he said caused him to feel even worse than he felt before. If it goes on, he wouldn't be able to remain silent.

"Stop that! I heard enough. I know what you mean so just cut it out... and let me go! You hugged me enough." He was squirming in Morinaga's arms.

"I'm going to sleep now. I'm tired." Morinaga reluctantly let him go. Souichi, without making any eye contact with Morinaga, hurried into his room.

"Sleep well, Senpai." Souichi couldn't say anything back; no matter how much he wanted too. He knew his voice would give him away, so he only shut the door and locked it. He didn't want Morinaga to see him like that. He knew that he was on the verge of crying and if Morinaga walked into his room and saw him, he wouldn't stop asking questions until Souichi would say what brought him to that state. Souichi threw himself onto the bed hiding his face and the tears that were ready to spill, fell on the pillow. _'I'm sorry.'_

_

* * *

_**Note: **This is it. I hope you liked it. I'll try to update as soon as I can. :)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two is done. I'm really curious what will you think of it? Enjoy yourself and please, don't kill me afterwards!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the boys. All that goes to Takanaga-sensei.

**Warnings:** sensitive people will need tissues

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2**

Morinaga thought that Senpai was acting very strange lately. He wanted their relationship be just like before or even better, but there was something between them and he couldn't understand what that was. After three days Senpai started to act normal. He didn't know why the man was acting so weird the first few days, but now everything was the same as before. They went to school together, ate together, talked with each other and argued like always, but something was amiss and he couldn't understand what and why. He started to wonder if it had something to do with Senpai's stay in Canada. What happened there that made Senpai act so awkward? Morinaga didn't know what to think.

The first day Senpai came back was like a dream that turned into a nightmare. First the man let Morinaga hug him and he thought that he was in heaven, then when Senpai went to sleep exhausted from the flight, Morinaga heard that Senpai locked the door to his room. The thought that Senpai didn't trust him hurt Morinaga. He could forsee that Senpai would lock his door, but he didn't know that it would hurt that much. Why had he become so sensitive? He never was like this before. Did it mean he was coming to his limits? Morinaga was desperate. He didn't know what to do to make Senpai understand his feelings, to make him return them. He could only cherish the one he loved and wait patiently for the turn in Senpai's feelings. The day Senpai would fall in love with him would be the happiest day in his whole life.

It was now nearly a month since Senpai came back to him and they still didn't do anything. When it came to sex Senpai was the same as always, but Morinaga didn't want to force him so he waited patiently. He didn't want the story to repeat so this time he would really wait for Senpai to want him.

Morinaga was now at the university going to the lab to help Senpai with his experiments when he saw a girl who looked a bit lost.

"Can I help you?" She was smaller than he was, with black hair and big blue eyes.

"Um... I'm looking for the laboratory corridor. I want to meet with my boyfriend," she smiled at Morinaga.

"I'm going there myself so you can come with me." She was a nice girl but something in her eyes told Morinaga that it would be better to stay away from her, far away. But still, he offered to guide her.

"Thank you. I've never been here before. I'm studying abroad but I managed to transfer, too bad that it's only for two months. I wanted to come to Japan so badly to see my sweetheart." Her face was full of longing.

"Couldn't he get you from the airport?" What boyfriend would leave his girl to travel by herself in those dangerous times?

"Well... he doesn't know that I'm here. I wanted it to be a surprise." If Senpai surprised him like that it would be wonderful but Morinaga knew that he won't do that.

"How did you meet him?" He was a bit curious about that guy. He always loved romantic stories.

"Oh, I met him in Canada," she blushed. "You know how it is. You meet someone, fall in love and one day you wake up in the same bed holding each other. That's how it was with us." Well, that wasn't romantic, but if there was love then it shouldn't make any difference how they met. He thought about how he met Senpai and how they ended up being together . _'I can't say that was romantic either.' _He smiled.

"Does he love you?"

"Of course! He showed me it clearly," she blushed again making it clear how that guy did show it to her. They entered the lab corridor.

"We're here. Do you know where your boyfriend works?" Morinaga was looking at her.

"Yes, I asked about that. Only I didn't know that finding this corridor would be that hard."

They walked a few steps and then she asked, "I didn't ask for your name and I didn't introduce myself either." They came to a stop. " I'm Okubo Naomi."

"Morinaga Tetsuhiro. Nice to meet you." She smiled in relpy.

"Thanks for your escort, Morinaga. Bye!" She turned around and slid the door open to the lab he and Senpai were using. Morinaga watched as she walked inside, threw her arms around his Senpai's neck, called out "Tatsumi-chan" and kissed Senpai full on the lips.

His whole world crumbled and fell apart. He remembered what that girl told him when they came here_ "...You meet someone, fall in love and one day you wake up in the same bed holding each other." 'They...' _He saw the stunned look in Senpai's eyes. _'It's not true. This isn't happening! They aren't...' _Morinaga wanted to think about that as if it was a misunderstanding, but Senpai made all his hopes disappear.

"Naomi! What...?!" Senpai knew her. He wanted it to be a bad dream but he was fooling himself.

"Aren't you happy to see me? I missed you so much." She tried to kiss Senpai again and she did it. Senpai looked at Morinaga while she was still sucking on his lips. That was too much for him. He turned around and ran away, leaving the two of them alone.

He was in pain. He never thought that a man could feel so much pain. He never thought that Senpai could do something like that to him. Morinaga thought that even if the man didn't want to admit that he had feelings for Morinaga, the feelings would be there, but that was only him thinking that way. Senpai didn't love him, didn't care for him. What that girl told Morinaga, that they woke up in bed, that her boyfriend showed her that he loved her, was now ringing in his ears.

Senpai didn't show him any love. Yes, the man cared, Morinaga could tell by Senpai's actions. He thought that he could change those feeling into love, but it seemed that he was wrong. Senpai was straight to begin with so it wasn't such a surprise that he fell for a girl, but the way he dealt with Morinaga was simply cruel. He didn't say anything when he came back from Canada and wanted to act as if nothing had happened. Morinaga didn't understand that. He didn't know what was the use of hiding the truth since one day he would find out that Senpai didn't want to be with him. _'He should have told me from the start that he's in love with someone else!'_ Tears started to fall out of Morinaga's eyes. He didn't care that he was still at the university and that he walked by many people that were staring at him. He simply couldn't stop them from coming. He had to get away from there. He didn't want to be near Senapi from now on... and never again. Enough was enough.

Morinaga was going now into their apartment, their little love nest._' Ours, what a laugh!' _He smiled bitterly, wiping the tears from his face._ 'That's why he was acting so awkward. But I really don't understand, why didn't he tell me? He knew that I was trying my best to win him over so...'_

"Why?!" Morinaga slid to the ground and embraced himself. All that was heard from that moment on were only sobs as Morinaga cried out all of the pain he held inside. He was in his room not even knowing how he got there. The image of the girl and Senpai kissing didn't want to leave his head._ "Does he love you?" "Of course! He showed it to me clearly."_ He felt as if his heart was being ripped out of his chest. He didn't want to think, he didn't want to feel, but right now besides crying those were the only things he did. _'You aren't in love with me. It's not me that you love.' _

"Senpai." Five years. He had loved Senpai for five years, and he had started to think that they would stay always together. Morinaga needed Senpai to live as if Senpai was air, but now that specific air of his was killing him. He couldn't stay here. It would be pure agony to stay beside Senpai right now._ 'Agony? Then what's this I'm feeling now? Senpai doesn't need me. I'm not needed. I would only disturb him.'_ That thought hurt him so much!

It was Senpai who made Morinaga believe in feelings again. Thanks to the man, Morinaga could be himself again, and now what? Senpai showed him how very worthless it all was. _'How could he?! He lied from the very day he came back. He made me jump around him like always, knowing that he wouldn't return my feelings. I was such an idiot thinking that he wouldn't hurt me... Is that why it hurts so much?' _The pain he felt was unbearable. To think that it was Senpai who caused him to be in such pain made him laugh.

Morinaga trusted him, with everything, even with things and thoughts from his life that weren't told to anybody, about his past and Masaki. Now he knew it. He didn't love Masaki even half the way he loved Senpai. The pain he felt when he found out about Masaki's true feelings, and that he was only a replacement for his brother, was nothing compared to the pain he felt now. Now he felt as if he was dying and the pain from that other time seemed as if it was a mosquito bite.

Morinaga wasn't only hurt and sad, he was mad too, mad at the person he still loved. But anger was there for lying, for keeping quiet about everything._ 'Did he ever care about my feelings?! Would he be so insensitive if he cared? Did he think how very hurt I could get?!' _Morinaga asked himself. He was somehow sure the answer would be NO. _ 'Senpai was always selfish but to think that to this extent!' _

Morinaga couldn't believe it. He thought that during those five years they spent together he came to know Senpai, but it looked like he was wrong. Senpai wasn't like Morinaga thought the man was. Love made him turn into an idiot. He became blind; it looked like he didn't see much of the real Senpai. He was seeing what he wanted to see and not what was there, and now he was paying for it and the price was so high!

His brother was right when he told him that he should find someone else. The one mistaken was Morinaga for defending Senpai and saying that he was a good guy. '_A good guy wouldn't act the way Senpai did.'_

Morinaga felt awfully devastated. He couldn't stay in this apartment. Here everything reminded him about Senpai and he wanted to forget all about him. He knew that it wouldn't be easy, but he would try. Staying here wasn't a good idea considering the circumstances. He didn't want to meet with that girl again, nor did he want to see Senpai, not now and probably never again would he want to see him. His heart was hurting so much when he thought about disappearing from Senpai's life but he must, there was no other way if he really wanted to forget.

But where could he go? He didn't have any other place to stay. He thought about staying at Hiroto's, but he remembered that his friend was on vacation and wouldn't return quickly. He could stay with one of his friends from the university, but they would ask questions he didn't want to talk. Was there someone who wouldn't ask questions or someone who knew about him so everything would be clear without him explaining anything? Morinaga thought there was but...

"Nii-san." His brother would understand that he was heartbroken and he would know why. He would probably say some things Morinaga didn't want to hear right now, but maybe he would show more understanding than with Masaki. He didn't have any options, he had to try. Morinaga didn't want to stay here. His brother was the only way out now, so Morinaga took out his cell phone and dialed his brother's number. Nii-san anwsered after the second beep.

**"Morinaga speaking,"** his brother was formal.

"Hi, Nii-san. It's me," Morinaga was a bit nervous.

**"Tetsuhiro. Did something happen?" ** Yeah, his brother was sensing something. What to do now?

"Ha ha. Why do you think that way?"_ 'How did you know? Of course something happened!'_

**"It's not like you to call for no reason."** Did his brother want to accuse him? He really didn't need that now.

"Yeah, you're right. I have a reason." Even in his own ears he sounded down.

**"You all right? What's wrong?"** Nii-san sounded worried._ 'Crap, I don't want him to worry!' _He had to be conscious that he'd worry his brother if he really wanted to go to Fukuoka. His brother would see that he was in no shape for anything. Sooner or later he would find out so what was the use hiding it? Still he couldn't bring himself to talk. He knew that he would start crying if he did and he didn't want to sob into his brother's ear.

"Can I come to Fukuoka... and stay for a few days at your place?" Morinaga was nervous. What if his brother said no? What would he do? Where would he go? He started to tear up again but was determined to hold the tears in.

**"Why?" **A simple question that had a very difficult and painful answer, and Morinaga didn't want to give that answer to his Nii-san.

"If I said that I wanted to visit because I missed you, would you believe me?" Morinaga wanted to sound cheerful and even joke, but his vioce gave him away.

**"Not really. Tetsu.." **

Morinaga cut in, "That's good, cause I really don't want to lie to you. Can I come?" Morinaga couldn't speak any longer. He wanted this talk to be over. Nii-san apologized the other time but Morinaga still felt a bit weird talking to his brother as if they didn't have that gap between them. Maybe this was the best opportunity to come closer to each, other but if he could choose being on good terms with his brother or with Senpai, he would choose Senpai, even now. If not for Naomi, they would be still the way they were. Morinaga felt bitter, but blaming the girl was cruel and he didn't want to be cruel. His brother's voice got him out of his thoughts.

**"Yes, I would be happy if you would." **Morinaga felt relieved. He had a place to stay.** "Tetsuhiro, what's wrong?" **Nii-san sounded really worried.

"When I come, okay? Then we will have time to talk." Morinaga wanted to end this call as soon as possible now. He had to pack and he didn't want to bump into Senpai.

**"Good. When will you be here?"**

"I don't know exactly. I must look for a train or a bus, but I'm leaving today. I'll send you a message when I know exactly."

**"... We will wait for you."** Morinaga totally forgot about Nii-san's wife. He hadn't met her till now. _'Well, now I will have the opportunity.'_

"See you soon." Nii-san replied and he hung up. Morinaga wasn't pleased with himself for going so unexpectedly. His brother got married not so long ago and he surely wanted to be alone with his wife, but he couldn't think of anybody else to go to. Morinaga found some things he wanted to take, packed the bag and was ready to leave when the door almost flew open and he saw Senpai standing there looking as if he had run all the way here.

"Found you!"

* * *

**Note:** I hope you don't need tissues but just in case I have some right here! *waves tissues* Just don't kill me for Naomi's actions! Maybe I let Morinaga exaggerate a bit but he is hurt you know. *runs away scared of what people might do now* Tell me what you think please.


	4. Chapter 3

I'm posting the third chapter. Sorry it took so long. :) I think it's not what you all expected, but it's necessary for the story, sorry! *runs away and hides somewhere out of fear what the readers could do to her after reading this one*

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Senpai nor Morinaga. They belong to Takanaga-sensei.

**Warning: **Tissues needed for those of you who are rather emotional.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Souichi was beginning to believe that everything would be just the same again as it was before he went to Canada. He started to be himself again. Although he didn't let Morinaga touch him he fought the urge to hug the big idiot and apologize, but he didn't want Morinaga to know about the mistake he made. He just couldn't look into Morinaga's eyes without feeling guilty. All he could do now was forget and sort out the feelings he had for Morinaga. That was really a difficult task, but he needed to do it to prevent any more misbehaviours that might cost him more than guilt. Souichi thought that he was about to make everything clear to himself when everything went wrong.

It was an ordinary day, just like the others he spent in school. Souichi was already in the lab waiting for Morinaga and thinking about a person that wasn't there yet. He thought about the many things they did, he and Morinaga. Souichi was remembering the words Morinaga told him so long ago._ "My "like" is this kind of "like"._" He thought about the "like" he felt for the other. Was it the same like? He had thought that sleeping with a man would be disgusting but it wasn't. He even enjoyed it. The last time they did it, it was he who started the kiss, and where it ended, he didn't want to remember. Then Morinaga took advantage of the situation when he drank too much and almost did him. Souichi was so stunned that time, he couldn't think straight, he acted on emotions. Maybe if he hadn't made such a fuss everything would be fine now. He wouldn't have agreed to go to Canada and he wouldn't have slept with Naomi. How he regretted that now, but he couldn't change the past. He had to think about the future and about Morinaga.

Souichi was thinking about how sweet Morinaga was since he returned from Canada. Morinaga was doing so much, trying so hard to gain his attention, his feelings. Souichi's resistance faded. He was seriously starting to wonder what would happen if he showed Morinaga that he wanted to go to bed. Morinaga would be surprised, that was for sure, but Souichi was certain that he wouldn't oppose. He smiled inwardly thinking about the face his dummy would make upon hearing 'Let's go to bed.' _'Maybe I should take a picture? I could show him afterwards. Hehe.' _Souichi smiled. _'If I tell him here he won't be able to concentrate and I wouldn't be able to concentrate either. After dinner? Maybe I could invite him out for dinner? He would be happy. We could talk and maybe I would be able to sort out my feelings.'_ He kept wondering about those sorts of things when the door slid open and there stood the last person he wanted to see. Naomi.

He froze with eyes wide open and was too shocked to stop her as she ran to him and embraced him. Souichi was so stunned that he couldn't utter a word. He should have done something before Naomi pressed her lips on his, but he didn't. Only when he felt her lips on his own he realised what she was doing. Souichi wanted to get rid of her once and for all. He had thought that they wouldn't see each other again so he was pretty sure she would've given up but she hadn't. Now Naomi was here, messing with his life. That she would re-appear once again was something he dreaded the most.

He didn't count on her coming all the way from Canada but she had. Now Souichi had a vast problem, not one but two, because Morinaga was standing in the doorway and saw her and what she did. Souichi hoped that Morinaga wouldn't think anything weird, but in this situation he knew it would be hard to think that there was nothing between them. He wanted to spare Morinaga but couldn't. Souichi looked into his kouhai's eyes. He wanted to tell him with his eyes that it was nothing to worry about and that he wasn't going to let her have her way, but the moment their eyes met Souichi stiffened. Morinaga's look was hollow. One second he was standing there silently, the other he wasn't anywhere to be seen, and Souichi couldn't stop him from running off because he had Naomi clinging to him.

"What the hell are you doing!?" He repelled her, not wanting to be embraced a second longer. He should have done it when Morinaga was still there, but now wasn't the right time for thinking about that. He would have time to explain and apologize after he dealt with Naomi.

"I'm kissing my beloved." She reached to kiss him again but Souichi roughly pushed her away.

"I told you I don't have any feelings for you, so leave it! I'm not interested in becoming your boyfriend. Find someone else!" He told her the same thing in Canada but she didn't back off for even one moment.

"How can you be so cold after everything that happened?" She was still trying to gain his attention. Souichi didn't understand it. Was she deaf or so dumb as to not understand when someone told her no?

"It was a mistake! Naomi! I don't love you and I won't!" How many times would he have to tell her that for her to understand and leave him alone?

"But..." He didn't listen to what she had to say. He had to find Morinaga and explain before the other came to the wrong conclusions. He searched the whole school for Morinaga, he asked his friends and many other people. Some unknown people told him that there was a man looking upset and that he exited the university grounds, so Souichi hurried to their apartment. He couldn't think of any other place Morinaga could be after looking all over the university.

_'Morinaga was upset. No wonder. I think anybody would be after seeing something like that.'_ He hoped that he would meet Morinaga at their place. After five years of friendship, he still couldn't think of any other place Morinaga might go. What would he see when he found him? He must apologize and explain. The way Naomi acted might have hurt Morinaga and now he would have to think of a way to make the other believe that Naomi was not a threat to him.

Souichi ran almost all the way and now he was standing in front of their place. He opened the door and saw Morinaga at last, but the sight wasn't consoling. Morinaga was standing in the room ready to leave. He saw how red Morinaga's eyes were. _ 'SHIT! He must have been crying!' _ He felt even more guilty now than before. He had seen Morinaga cry once before because of his brother, but to think that he would cry because of Souichi made him shake with guilt.

"Morinaga! What are you doing!? Why...?" He couldn't bring himself to end the question, being too afraid of what the answer would be. His sudden appearance was greeted with silence. Morinaga didn't answer him so Souichi came closer and stretched out his hand. He wanted to touch Morinaga's shoulder but...

"Don't touch me." Morinaga didn't shout, he wasn't even speaking loudly, but the way he said those words made Souichi freeze in his tracks. Morinaga used the time Souichi needed to thaw to get out of his reach and was looking everywhere but not at Souichi. He ended up looking down at the floor. Souichi knew he would have some serious explaining to do now, and he would have to make Morinaga listen before anything worse could happen.

"Morinaga, I can explain everything." He didn't come closer to his pained kouhai. He didn't want to cross the line.

"What are you talking about? What is there to explain? I know everything. I guided her to the lab," he laughed but there wasn't any trace of happiness in that laugh. "I never would have imagined that the boyfriend she was talking about was actually you."

"That's only her opinion." It looked like Naomi said some things to Morinaga about him. Why was that woman so stupid?

"Why are you denying it even now!?" Morinaga's voice was now louder.

"She doesn't mean anything to me!" He had to convince Morinaga about this matter. Letting him believe that Naomi was someone special to him made Souichi angry.

"So you can sleep with someone who "doesn't mean anything" to you?" _' Oh shit! He knows!'_ Souichi felt all blood escape his face. That was what he dreaded all the time since he came back home. Now he would have to explain not only Naomi's sudden appearance and her bold actions but also why he ended up in bed with her.

"It's not like you think," he said quickly.

"THEN HOW IS IT!!?" Souichi was taken aback by Morinaga's sudden angry outburst. He had seen Morinaga angry few time before but what was happening now, the wrath the younger man felt, surpassed Souichi's imaginings. He sounded beyond angry and beyond hurt. Souichi couldn't utter a word, he didn't know what to do to calm Morinaga down. The pain and anger in those eyes he had looked into so many times were so transparent that he swallowed hard, thinking at the same time about how he should bring Morinaga to his senses again so that the hurt man would listen to him.

"I can explain..." he had to stop in the middle upon meeting Morinaga's gaze.

"What is there to explain more? I know everything, I saw enough." He added quietly, "I've had enough."

"What..?" Souichi was confused. _'What do his words mean?'_

"You were pretending from the moment you came back. You knew I wanted it to work out between us and you knew all along that it wouldn't work since you didn't love me," he paused for a bit and then continued, "Did you enjoy yourself, watching how I struggle to gain your love? You knew all along that you wouldn't return my feelings, at least from the moment you returned to Japan! You weren't mine. You never were." Morinaga's words sank into Souichi making him feel miserable. _ 'How miserable must he feel when I'm like this?'_

"I... I can explain. You're wrong. You misunderstood." It was harder now to say something that wouldn't cause more pain to them both.

"Yes, I know I was wrong. I misunderstood everything. That we would be in some way together. That you cared for me, that you could one day love me back. I was so wrong thinking that my heart was safe with you! I revealed my most deepest secrets to you and you..." Now tears were falling out of Morinaga's eyes, leaving a wet trail on his cheeks. Souichi made a move to get closer to him but a furious glare stopped him.

**"I trusted you! Was it really THAT hard to he honest?! You should have told me earlier!"** Morinaga was yelling at him. Souichi was looking into tear filled eyes, not wanting to comprehend the pain built up inside them.

"I never thought you were such a coward," said Morinaga with clenched teeth, "and cruel." Souichi stiffened. He knew he was a slave driver but he didn't think of himself as a cruel person, but under these circumstances Morinaga might have been right in some creepy way.

"What you did was plain cruelty. I wanted to let go. You didn't let me leave and you acted as if you cared in some way so I got my hopes up only to..."

"Let me explain." Souichi tried one more time to make Morinaga listen but failed again.

"WHAT IS THERE TO EXPLAIN?! From what I heard, you and that girl were a lovely couple in Canada and now since Okubo came here you can stop pretending and get rid of a nuisance like me!"

"Just hear me out!" The situation looked very bad and Souichi started to panic.

"And what will you tell me?! That you're sorry?! Don't you think it's a bit too late for that now?! I'M FED UP ALREADY! I DON'T WANT TO FEEL THE PAIN ANYMORE! Just... stay out of my life... from now on, forever," the last word was a broken sob. Souichi couldn't look into Morinaga's eyes. He wanted to cry himself.

"But... you don't understand." Souichi became desperate. The situation was rapidly spiralling out of control. Morinaga didn't want to hear to a single word that came out of Souichi's mouth.

"Yeah. I know I'm stupid. For loving you for so long. If I had been wise enough, I would've given up on you a long time ago. You don't have to worry about me anymore, if you ever worried about me, that is. Now I know why you were acting so strange, and I learned my lesson. I'm off." Morinaga was ready to leave.

"What? You can't! Not before..." he couldn't end because Morinaga's voice struck his ears.

"NOT BEFORE WHAT?! JUST DON'T BE SUCH A JERK AND LET ME LEAVE ALREADY! I DON'T NEED TO BE HERE! I DON'T WANT TO!!!"

"Please, listen first. Naomi isn't what you think she is." Souichi started to talk since Morinaga was still after his outburst, but his words made the situation even worse than it was before.

"She isn't?! YOU EVEN CALL HER BY HER FIRST NAME AND YOU HAVE THE GUTS TO SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?! YOU NEVER EVER CALLED ME BY MY FIRST NAME, BUT WHY SHOULD YOU?! I DON'T WANT TO BE PLAYED ANYMORE BY YOU!!" Morinaga was so furious that Souichi started to wonder when would he get hit by the younger man. That would relieve Morinaga and maybe he himself would feel better. He knew he deserved the punch after all. Morinaga didn't understand the situation but on some points he was right, so if he wanted to hit Souichi the man wouldn't stop him.

"I'm sorry. Please, believe me. I didn't want to hurt you. I'm sorry.... sorry." He was feeling so awful he wanted to vomit. He started to cry, the stress taking over, and he wasn't able to hold back the tears. Souichi didn't know why was he crying. For his sake, for Morinaga's?

"Are you trying to convince me by crying? That won't help. I won't fall for your tears ever again." The words were so cold. It didn't sound like Morinaga at all. The Morinaga he knew was always talking to him in such a warm way. Hearing the new, cold way of speaking brought even more tears into his eyes.

"Where are you going?!" Souichi panicked when he saw Morinaga walk past him and head to the exit. Souichi was scared that something bad might happen if he left this place the way he was now.

"Why would you care? You never cared," the last sentence was spoken in a voice full of sadness and pain.

"That's not true," Souichi's voice was also low, quiet but firm. He knew Morinaga was wrong, he cared, more that he wanted to admit, but now was not the best time to think about his pride. Morinaga was in pain because of him, because of his pride, and now Souichi had to do everything he could to ease the pain, but how? Morinaga was about to leave and Souichi was in no shape to do anything. The words Morinaga spoke today were still ringing in his head and they were making him unable to argue. Souichi was even unable to move, he could only listen.

"How should I know? You never told me what I meant to you. All I know is that I don't want to get hurt anymore. Farewell!" With that said Morinaga walked out of the apartment, leaving his keys behind and shutting the door, leaving Souichi all by himself.

"What have I done?!" Only then did Souichi realise the truth in Morinaga's words. He never told the other how much he needed Morinaga, how very precious the other was to him. He was afraid of what Morinaga would think and that he would end up being a homo, but doing all this made it now impossible to tell Morinaga the truth. He wouldn't listen, he wouldn't believe whatever Souichi told him. It was over.

* * *

**Note: **It's not the end of this story! Don't worry! I want them to be together too! Did you liked the chapter? Tell me what you think of it, please. I leave the tissues here, if you need, take some. *runs away*


	5. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter. You can read and afterwards cry or curse me or anything you want. I won't stop you. ;)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters that you could see in the manga. Their all Takanaga-sensei's.

**Warnings:** Still a sad story although there is a heartwarming moment also.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Morinaga was going back home. He couldn't say that he would stay in the home where he grew up, but he would stay at least in his home town. He messaged his brother that he would be there in two hours. That didn't give his brother much time to organize everything. He did it on purpose, though. He thought that Nii-san would contact his parents and Morinaga wanted to avoid meeting with them. The train was fast, but he still had a few hours to think about all that happened today. The truth was that he wanted to forget all that he saw and heard, but he simply couldn't. That girl's words were still ringing in his head, making the wound in his heart throb in pain. He had cut his ties with Senpai and left.

Morinaga knew there was no turning back. This time he would stay in Fukuoka for good, or at least for the time he would need to enroll in another university. Good thing that he had the papers he had copied last time. He would only have to go visit his friend's place where he had left them and then he was ready to enroll in another school. He wouldn't be needing to complete his papers again. His grades weren't bad either, so he thought that there wouldn't be any problems continuing his studies. Even if he wouldn't be able to, he could always find a job. _'There won't be a problem with that'_, he thought.

Thinking about a future without Senpai made Morinaga ready to cry again, but there was nothing he could do about it. To forget about Senpai, that was his main goal now. No matter how hard it would be, he wouldn't give up! He couldn't if he wanted to live. The pain was killing him. During the last time he spent with Senpai, Morinaga hadn't realized how strong his feelings for Senpai had become. The man was his other half, that was what Morinaga had thought. He was so wrong.

It was always like that. Whenever he came to like someone he got tossed aside, not wanted, not needed, not loved. After Masaki, he gave up on feelings, thinking that they were not needed. He had been with many people, but only physically in short, pleasant relationships. At times he had thought that maybe he could be something else to the other person, but he never did say anything. Good thing he hadn't, because it turned out that the other party didn't have any deeper feelings for him. He would have been left out in the cold if he had involved himself emotionally. **He didn't have luck in love.** That was before he met Senpai. _'No! I can't think about him! It's only making things worse!' _He sat in silence trying not to think at all and holding back tears that were once more waiting to be spilled.

Morinaga was so into restraining his emotions that he nearly missed his stop. He got out of the train and went towards the exit. It was dark; no wonder since it was really late. First he wanted to take the bus, but at this late hour bus buses weren't running anymore. Morinaga was considering walking all the way. Fukuoka wasn't that big and he knew the town well, but the walk would take nearly an hour, so he took a taxi. He wasn't happy about it, but before getting into the taxi Morinaga had considered the pros and cons. He was tired as hell, so a taxi ride would be a plus. That he had so little energy was odd since he hadn't done much today, but he was wasted emotionally. All he wanted now was a comfortable bed in which he could bury himself and sleep all the pain away.

Morinaga was finally standing in front of his Nii-san's house. He saw the lights were on. They were waiting for him. Morinaga felt awful to come so suddenly without a word of explanation, but now there was no turning back. The bell rang and his brother opened the door for him. His eyebrows rose when he saw Morinaga.

"Tetsuhiro! You're here at last. Come on in." He made space for Morinaga to enter and the man did, taking off his shoes and going into the living room. He was facing a beautiful woman with brown curly hair and green eyes. She was tall and slim, and had a very nice smile which he could appreciate now because she smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Kunihiro's wife. My name is Ayako." She bowed her head and Morinaga did the same.

"Yes. U-um, I'm sorry I didn't come to the wedding." He was feeling a bit uncomfortable, but Ayako was so nice that all his uneasiness faded away really quickly.

"It's okay. I understand." Ayako really had a warm smile. His brother was lucky. _'Senpai never smiled at me like that.'_ Morinaga tried to smile at her, but he felt his muscles were too stiff. He sighed. Ayako must have interpreted it as a sigh that Morinaga was tired because she said:

"You must be tired. I will make you something to eat and then you will go to bed. Kunihiro will show you your room."

"Thanks, but you really don't need to bother making anything to eat for me. I'm not hungry." Morinaga really didn't feel like eating.

"When was the last time you ate?" Nii-san sounded somehow irritated. Morinaga couldn't make himself look his brother in the eyes.

"I-I..." He tried to remember when it was, but his thoughts were in disarray. "I ate breakfast this morning." _'When everything was still all right.' _He didn't look into Nii-san's eyes. He felt that his own eyes were filled with tears that were threatening to spill, and he had his pride. He didn't want to cry in front of his brother. It would be pathetic.

"Then if you really don't want to eat, I'll make you something special to drink," offered Ayako. Morinaga couldn't decline her. It would be rude of him, so he nodded his head and Ayako hurried into the kitchen, leaving the two of them alone. The silence that fell when Ayako exited the room was unpleasant, but Morinaga didn't care about that. The less his brother wanted to know, the better for him. He didn't want to be reminded about today since only the slightest thought about it made it more difficult to hold the tears in. He had to close his eyes, but that only made the tears escape from under his eyelids. Two hot tears were leaving a trail on his cheeks. Morinaga wiped them away fast, but not fast enough. His brother noticed them.

"Tetsuhiro? What happened?" Nii-san sounded really concerned.

"Sorry, Nii-san. I'm sorry for coming here so suddenly, but..." He tried so hard to hold back his tears, but all his efforts were in vain. "I didn't know what to do or where to go. Sorry." That was it. Trying to talk normally made him feel more miserable and he couldn't stop the tears. He covered his eyes with his hand, not wanting his brother to see him crying. Morinaga was trying to regain control, but suddenly he felt arms pulling him into an embrace. He was so surprised that he stopped crying for a moment. Nii-san was actually comforting him! He needed it so much, to feel loved. That was the only thing he wanted. Morinaga clung to his Nii-san and sobbed into his brother's shirt. Nii-san didn't say anything, only held him tightly and let him cry as long as he wanted. He didn't know how long he was held, but at some point he started to feel too exhausted even for crying.

"I... *sniffle*... I only wanted...*sniffle* to... to be loved! Was it really that much?! Nii-san, ...only loved…"

"Shush. It's all right. Everything will be all right. Calm down, Tetsuhiro." Nii-san's word were so warm, so calming. Morinaga relaxed into his touch.

"What have I done wrong?!" It was only natural to ask, especially when his brother didn't judge him in any way, didn't say anything. The words left his mouth of their own volition.

"Nothing. You did nothing wrong. Hush. Sit down. You're hardly standing."

"Why do I always fall in love with men who can't love me back?! Why!?" Morinaga sat down on the couch and closed his eyes. He wasn't crying anymore, he felt totally drained and empty. Never before had he felt this empty in his whole life. _'No more tears. I don't want to cry anymore! I won't!' _His brother didn't say anything back, but Morinaga didn't wait for a reply.

"I'm going to wash my face." He stood up and Nii-san showed him where the bathroom was. When he came back Ayako was in the living room again. She handed him a very large cup filled with something that looked like a shake. Morinaga looked at it doubtfully, but not wanting to offend his sister-in-law, he took one careful sip. It tasted much better than it looked. He drank almost half of it at once.

"It's really good! What is it?" The shake made him feel a bit better.

"Something special. I'm happy you like it." Morinaga saw that Ayako was pleased with herself, or maybe with him. He didn't care much either way.

"Yeah, I sure do." He swallowed more of it. It made him relax and he even managed to forget how miserable he felt. It was so long ago that someone had made something to eat or drink for him. He felt the tears wanting to flow again and immediately gulped more of the shake. He didn't realize when the mug was empty.

"Can I have some more?" He handed it to Ayako and she smiled.

"Yes. I will get you more and then you should go to sleep. You're exhausted, right?" Only when she said so did Morinaga realize how exhausted he really was.

"Yeah. I should go to sleep." He got up from the couch and went with his Nii-san up the stairs to one of the rooms that were there. Ayako told him she would bring him more of the drink, but now he didn't feel like drinking anymore. The thirst he had just moment ago was gone. The shake was a bit sweet, not too much, just the right amount of sweetness was there, but he was feeling a weird bitterness in his mouth.

"Don't be so down, Tetsuhiro." Morinaga's brother wanted to cheer him up, but Morinaga didn't have the strength to pretend he was all right.

"I can't do anything about it, Nii-san."

"Maybe if you rest, tomorrow everything will look different." Ayako brought the shake, said good night and left the room, leaving the two brothers alone. Silence fell again. Morinaga traced his finger along the mug edges, not really sure if he wanted to drink. Kunihiro cleared his throat as if to say something, but then closed his mouth. When he opened it again he said simply,

"Good night, little bro."

No accusations, no smart words, only simple kindness and simple gestures, making him feel welcome here. It all made Morinaga really warm and oh, how he needed that warmth right now. Before his brother closed the door behind himself, Morinaga spoke.

"Nii-san… thank you…" He heard that Kunihiro stopped his movements for a short while. Morinaga was tempted to look at his brother but didn't have the courage, so he only stood there waiting for Nii-san's response.

"I'm here for you… always. Sleep well." After saying that, Morinaga's brother closed the door, leaving Morinaga in order to let him sleep. Morinaga thought that sleep wouldn't come. But to his surprise, after taking off his clothes, gulping about half of the shake and crawling under that sheets, he fell asleep almost immediately, whispering just before falling into deep sleep.

"Senpai…"

*** ***

Souichi was determined. Determined to get Morinaga back. No matter what it would take, he would succeed and Morinaga would once more be with him, and this time forever. First of all he had to find out where the other was now. Yesterday after he calmed down a bit, he ran out of the apartment in order to find Morinaga. He thought that the other couldn't be far, but he was proven wrong. Morinaga was nowhere to be seen, and to just simply go out in the street and look for him was a bad idea since Souichi didn't have the slightest idea where the other would go.

He went back to the apartment and saw that Morinaga didn't take all his things with him. That meant he would return, but Souichi wanted him here now. He wanted to explain everything, to ask for forgiveness, for one more chance. He would do everything in order not to screw up again, but Morinaga wasn't there. Souichi was alone in the silent place. He felt cold and no matter what he did the coldness inside him didn't want to go away. Before going to bed he took out one of Morinaga's t-shirt's and started to fall asleep with it in his hands. Souichi breathed in Morinaga's scent, which was still noticeable on that piece of clothing. He hugged the t-shirt tight to his chest. _'Morinaga.'_

Now Souichi had to find Morinaga and he wanted to start looking at the university. Maybe one of Morinaga's friends knew of his whereabouts, so Souichi hurried to the university. He had to find someone who would watch over the experiments they were doing as well. The matter wasn't that urgent; if it took losing all of his experiments to gain Morinaga back, he would gladly give them all away.

He found Morinaga's friends and talked to them. It looked like they didn't know anything about Morinaga. Souichi even tried to talk to them as if they knew where he was but didn't want to say so on Morinaga's request. That didn't help either. It really looked like they didn't know.

"If Morinaga contacts any of us we will let you know," the one that Morinaga spent the most time with told him.

"But what could have happened? That's the second time he has disappeared without telling anybody anything." A girl with short hair was really concerned. Souichi thought that that girl had feelings for his kouhai and that hurt as well. To know that there were people who wanted to be with Morinaga and he chose Souichi over all of them was now making his chest squeeze painfully._ 'Even though you had no interest in girls, I think you had many guys that wanted to be with you… Why me? And why am I so stupid as to not see it before?!!'_

"Well... it looks like this time he told someone about it." Morinaga's friend eyed him with a knowing look.

"I couldn't stop him, but I will bring him back!"_ 'I want him back.'_ Souichi looked into the younger guy's eyes and that was a mistake.

"What happened?" The other wanted to know. Something in Souichi's eyes must have told him that something was very wrong.

"I..." He couldn't just simply tell them the truth. "He... misunderstood." That was the only thing he managed to say. All of Morinaga's friends looked at him for more details. Souichi averted his gaze from them, looking somewhere far away. Then he paled. There was Naomi, standing and talking with the Senpai who introduced them.

"I gotta go! If you get any message from Morinaga tell me. If you think about someone who might know where Morinaga could have gone to, call me." He didn't want to meet Naomi. If he did, the whole situation would become even worse than it was now, and he really didn't need more problems.

"Hey wait! Tatsumi-senpai!" Morinaga's friends wanted to talk to him more and were calling him as he hurried away from the place where Naomi could see him.

"Here you are, Tatsumi-kun!" It was too late. Naomi saw him._ ' That nagging... !'_

_

* * *

  
_

**Note:** That's it for now. I know you wanted a happy reunion for those two, but I will make them suffer a bit more. I will try to update the next part as soon as I can. Now tell me, please what you think. :)


	6. Chapter 5

I have the next chapter for you. Enjoy. ;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters that you could see in the manga. Their all Takanaga-sensei's.

**Warnings:** I could say Senpai is a little bit out of character... You will know what I'm talking about when you read.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

He was looking out of the window as the train went by a small town that looked almost like a village. Souichi had to admit that Morinaga was born in a very beautiful part of Japan. He was so impatient. There was not even an hour left before he would arrive in Fukuoka and he was so annoyed that it would take so much more time. _'Damn, I wish I could be there right now… will he want to speak with me? He must! After all I've been through since he left he can't just kick me out without hearing what I have to say! He must listen!'_ Souichi didn't want to even think about all that happened after Morinaga left and he had started searching for him. The slightest thought about it made him blush and feel uncomfortable, but he should start to get used to it. There was no turning back now after what he did and said to Naomi at the university_. 'Morinaga… You better come back or I will really kill you this time!'_

Souichi was tired. It wasn't late, and when he arrived at Fukuoka it wouldn't even be starting to get dark, but after the horrible nights he had had, it was no wonder that he felt so awful. The first night without Morinaga was bad; the following were even worse. They didn't sleep together on a daily basis, but Souichi always knew that Morinaga slept in the next room. He could always go and see him, see him smile, watch as he prepared something to eat for them or as he studied for his lessons.

After returning from Canada, he started to see the small things that he never acknowledged before. He never would have imagined that they all were so precious to him, not before Morinaga went missing again_. 'That idiot! He promised me he wouldn't disappear without telling me!'_ He closed his eyes to calm down his emotions. Tears wouldn't help him get Morinaga back. Besides, he was the jerk here toying with other people's emotions. Morinaga had every right to get angry at him, but he should have listened to him before he went away_. 'Would he have left even after hearing me out?'_ Souichi swallowed. He was afraid that the answer would be yes, but he had to try getting his little devil back!

Morinaga had fought for his love for several years_! 'If he didn't give up on me that easily and endured whatever I did, I won't back off that easily, too! Wait and see Morinaga! I will definitely have you back!' _ Souichi tried to encourage himself although deep down he didn't feel confident at all. He couldn't say that he loved Morinaga. He didn't know what he felt_. 'Love shouldn't be possible between guys, but if not… then what the hell am I feeling?!'_ He was so confused.

Souichi wanted so badly to feel Morinaga's warm embrace. It always felt so good. When Morinaga hugged him, Souichi felt so secure, so comfortable. The warmth that radiated from Morinaga's body was what he wanted right now. Whenever Morinaga wanted to hold him he tried to back away, to break free from those loving arms, but not because he didn't want to be held or because it felt bad. No, he didn't want to be near Morinaga like that because he was terrified of his own reactions. He was scared to admit how he really felt being in those arms that he yearned for right now. _'It's only been a few days and I feel so lost without him! How must he have been feeling when I was in Canada?'_

"Shit!" That wasn't loud enough for the people with him on the train to hear, but he still looked around to see if anybody heard him. He needed to let the pressure out in some way. To curse was a good way of relieving himself. The truth was that Souichi wanted to scream his frustration and anger at himself out loud. _'I will never get drunk again! ... not without Morinaga around.'_ He couldn't trust himself drinking. That disaster with Naomi proved it_. 'Maybe if I had told Morinaga the truth from the start everything would look different now? Agrr... Thinking 'what if' is no good. I should rather think of what to say to Morinaga when I see him.'_ Only thinking about it made him nervous, so Souichi wondered how nervous he would be when he stood right in front of Morinaga. _'There will be only this one chance for me to make things right, so I better not fuck it up.' _

He sighed loud enough for other people to hear. A few of them looked at him oddly, but Souichi was too into his own thoughts to notice the stares. He was busy preparing a battle plan. He had lost the first battle when Morinaga walked out of their apartment, but he hadn't lost the war yet_. 'You just wait, Morinaga! I'm coming!'_

*** ***

Morinaga was taking a walk. He wanted to stay indoors, but Ayako said he needed to go out. He didn't want to argue, so here he was walking with no destination. To his surprise, he bumped into his old friend from school. He and Shibata were quite close years ago and it was a pleasant meeting. They hadn't had any contact with each other during the entirety of Morinaga's exile after the whole incident with Masaki, so they had much to catch up on. They went to a bar, had something to eat and talked. Morinaga did forget for a while about his misery and spent the day in a nice way. Shibata asked what Morinaga was doing here and they discussed some possibilities of what he could do now after returning to Fukuoka. Shibata didn't ask about Morinaga's motives for his return and Morinaga was grateful for it. There was only one question from Shibata regarding the matter, and after Morinaga's brief answer, neither of them touched the matter again.

Many hours later Morinaga was walking back home, to be more precise, to his Nii-san's home_. 'I should start thinking about going to school again,'_ he thought. Morinaga had been talking about the future with Shibata and he saw that it was the best time to start a new life. Somewhere deep inside he didn't want to let go of the life he lived until only few days ago. Was it only four days ago that he experienced the truth? Morinaga felt that the gap between his previous life and his totally new life without Senpai in it was so wide that stepping over it would take months, if it would be even possible.

He knew he needed time to forget and to start a new life; this time really without a person who he could love and by which he could get hurt again_. 'I'm not so sure if I could manage to live through one more heartbreak. I don't want to love again! Feelings cause nothing but trouble and pain, and I'm really too tired to deal with both.'_ The sky was starting to get really dark so he hurried back, not wanting to make his brother and Ayako worry about him. He made their life uncomfortable enough by staying there with them. _'I should start looking for a place to stay as well.'_ While he couldn't say that his brother's and Ayako's wedding was recent, he could tell the two of them wanted to be left alone for some more time. _'From tomorrow on, I will really need to do something about myself. I have had enough time to hurt. Nii-san and his wife are really patient with me. Instead of petting me on the head they should kick my ass out.'_

Morinaga was coming to his destination. The lights in his Nii-san's house were on. Although he had permission to walk in without ringing the bell or knocking, he thought that it would be better if he did. Morinaga wasn't keen on interrupting something intimate by dashing into the living room without making them know that he was there. That was why he rang the bell and waited for someone to open the door. He waited a moment and then Ayako let him in. She smiled at him as she welcomed him, but Morinaga had a funny feeling that the smile was forced or faked_. 'Did I really interrupt something? I should have my own place.'_

He toed his shoes off and entered the living room, only to stop in his tracks as he saw who sat on the couch. Morinaga's eyes widened and his mouth opened as he stared directly at Senpai. Senpai! The man Morinaga wanted to forget that badly was sitting right here, together with his brother. Morinaga sent his brother a fast, angry glare. He was becoming mad. Not even in his dreams had he thought that Nii-san would let Senpai in, but there he was, standing up from the couch. _'How did he even find out that I'm here?'_

"Morinaga…" Senpai's voice shook Morinaga out of his thoughts. He hadn't heard that voice for quite some time now, and he became even more angry that all of his efforts to forget were shattered right in this moment. He could forget about Senpai only if he didn't have anything to do with the man. Having him right there, hearing that voice, seeing him, only made Morinaga realize how much he loved Senpai and how much Senpai's actions had hurt him. There was no way he could forget, no way he could forgive. Not this time. He had overlooked many of Senpai's actions until now, but none of them were involving actually cheating before. The way the older man was treating him wasn't pleasant either.

Morinaga eyed Senpai with a cold, calculating stare. He saw that the man hesitated for a moment when he saw the way Morinaga looked at him, and he cursed himself for feeling a bit of guilt run through his body. HE was the victim here and not Senpai.

"What do you want here? I thought I made myself clear, I don't want to see you again." Morinaga knew they would argue and he didn't want to make a scene in front of his Nii-san and his sister in law, so he turned his attention from Senpai to the other two people present in the room.

"Can you two leave us alone for a while?" Morinaga didn't bother to make his voice sound pleasant. He was angry at his brother and Ayako. Neither of them had the right to butt into his life, and to Morinaga it really looked like the two did exactly what they shouldn't have done. Nii-san sent him a serious look, but Morinaga didn't say anything more, just waited for him and Senpai to be left alone. The two exited the room and then Morinaga turned his attention to Senpai. He had ignored the man completely when he asked Nii-san and Ayako to leave the room. Now he looked coldly at Senpai, who was standing and visibly hesitating between moving closer or staying in place. At last he decided to stay where he was.

"Why are you here?" Morinaga asked Senpai. He saw Senpai flinch upon hearing the tone of his voice, but there wasn't any reason for Morinaga to be nice, was there?

"I… We need to talk." Senpai swallowed. The two of them were looking in each other's eyes.

"I think there is nothing more to say…" Morinaga started to speak, but Senpai interrupted him.

"No! Hear me out first, okay? Please." The man looked desperate for a moment, but got himself together and started to speak again. "You need to hear me out before you kick me out of here!"

"Why should I? I'm not interested in your… whatever you wanted to say, so…" _'What the hell did he even come here for?! Just leave me alone!'_ Morinaga wanted to end this as quickly as possible before he broke down again. He wasn't interested in showing Senpai what he had done to Morinaga, how much he had affected him.

"Morinaga! Just… I know you're mad at me and you don't want to see me again," Senpai didn't want to back down. Morinaga saw that as he searched for the right words and wondered what the man wanted to say and how much of it was the truth. "But before you end this, I think I have the right to tell you the story from my point of view."

"What? You have a right to…?" Morinaga laughed loudly, but there weren't any signs of happiness in his laughter. Senpai really did surprise him. Saying something about rights after what he had done. "Don't make me laugh! You have absolutely no rights!"

"Yes, I have! Even the biggest criminals have the right to defend themselves, to be heard out… if they want to speak that is… but…" Senpai had spoken with more confidence in his voice, as if he really believed in what he talked about.

"I don't give a damn about it! Not that it would actually change something anyway." Morinaga cut in before the other had time to actually start his neatly prepared speech_. 'I wonder how long did he work on it? Not with me, Senpai.'_

"Then at least hear me out! If you say that it… w-won't change anything, you can at least listen for a while, right?" Senpai was really persistent. Morinaga had to admit that the man was trying to make him listen.

"I **don't want** to listen. Can't you understand that? I really don't think I need to waste more time on you than I have wasted up until now, don't you think?" There was no other way of dealing with Senpai. If he didn't tell the other right to his face what he thought, and that there wasn't going to be a second time for them, the man wouldn't stop nagging him to come back.

"Do you really think you wasted time… on me?" Senpai was utterly stunned and looked hurt. Morinaga saw that he was trying his best to remain calm and composed, but he knew Senpai too well to get fooled by him. Senpai was about to cry.

"You're not worth all the pain I felt the whole time I was with you." _'No one is.'_ Morinaga knew these words would cut deeply, hurt really badly, but there was no other way of dealing with Senpai now. He wanted the man to back off completely. He knew how stubborn Senpai could be at times, so he was forced to strike beneath the belt. It was a slimy way of doing things, but Morinaga didn't care. Even without looking at Senpai, only being with him in one place made Morinaga nearly sick when he thought about Senpai and Naomi.

"I… I…" Morinaga was looking the whole time into Senpai's eyes, his own remained cold and unaffected. Senpai trembled slightly as the meaning behind Morinaga's words sunk into him. He closed his eyes, then blinked a few times, but didn't manage to stop the tears from slipping out of them.

" Shit." That was a murmur, but loud enough for Morinaga to hear. It pained him to see Senpai like that, and still a part of him was looking at a crushed Senpai with no feeling, only curiosity about seeing this man so down. It was the first time Morinaga had seen Senpai the way he was now. He could tell Senpai imagined this whole conversation to be different, but Morinaga didn't intend to make it easier for him. If Senpai was allowed to speak it could be only the truth and not some pretty excuses he came up with during the time they were apart. _'I wonder what he wanted to say in the first place. Coming all the way here to Fukuoka…'_

Morinaga was watching Senpai as he started to calm down slowly. He saw that the man was doing everything in order not to cry. Senpai's lips trembled, those lips he had kissed so many times, the same lips that kissed that girl. _'He should be with that girl. Why is he here?'_ Curiosity started to overpower him and Morinaga started to look Senpai over really closely. The man didn't look well. Morinaga smiled bitterly. He knew he himself didn't look great, but Senpai shouldn't be looking this bad.

"If… if I… even if I have to beg you... I will! Hear me out, Morinaga…please…" Senpai's words caught him off guard. He felt something inside him break. Never would he have believed that Senpai would actually beg for something, yet there he was, begging Morinaga to listen to him. He knew exactly how proud Senpai was. It must have taken a lot out of him to do what he just did.

"I'm listening… speak." He wanted to chase Senpai away without letting him say anything, and here he was allowing the man to tell him more lies. _'I'm nuts.'_

_

* * *

  
_

**Note**: Now you know what I had in mind when I wrote "out of character". Please, don't kill me! He didn't beg!Not really, anyway. He only said he would! Morinaga wouldn't listen if Senpai wouldn't do something extreme. I hope you had fun reading this chapter. Tell me what you think, please.


	7. Chapter 6

As you can see I managed to create the sixth chapter to this story. I'm not happy with it. I think you waited for something else, but that was the only thing that I could come up with... Please, forgive me!  
Okay, enough of my silly complaints. Go ahead and read the chapter and then tell me what you think! And thank you so much for reviewing! I love reviews. XD

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Takanaga-sensei's.

**Warnings:** Poor Senpai....

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Souichi knew from the start that speaking with Morinaga would be hard, but he never thought it would be that hard. He knew Morinaga could be unpleasant and sharp. He had had some glimpses of it in the past. Normally his kouhai was nice and smiling, but when serious, Souichi knew he could be even more of a devil than he himself was. Now he had the full course of that side of Morinaga. Not the thing he wanted right now and it made the whole situation a lot harder to deal with. Morinaga discouraged and intimidated him. It was really hard to speak under his watchful, taxing and cold eyes. His face was expressionless, not what Souichi was used to. It was as if Morinaga was a complete stranger. Souichi wanted to see the old Morinaga, the one he yearned for these last, lonesome days. Hearing from Morinaga that the time they had spent together was a mistake, hearing Morinaga say that he wasn't worth it, made his heart break. _'Is he really thinking that way or is he only saying it to chase me off?'_ Souichi couldn't stop the tears from flowing. Two hot and salty trails were now visible on his cheeks and he cursed himself for crying, for losing his composure. It would be a hell of a lot more difficult now to think rationally and speak calmly in the way he had intended to from the start.

The next difficult thing to do was to convince Morinaga to hear him out. His kouhai didn't want to listen. He came all the way here to Fukuoka and thought that Morinaga would appreciate it and let him speak, but Morinaga didn't let him speak. He was chasing him off without mercy. It hurt so much. It was so hard to remain calm while feeling so much remorse and pain. Morinaga's words were still ringing in his ears, not letting him concentrate on his task. Morinaga stood there and watched him. He didn't make any move to come closer. In the past when he would see Souichi in tears he would come and hug him, try to calm him down, make his tears stop flowing. Souichi needed it so much but he couldn't possibly ask Morinaga to comfort him, not now, not in these circumstances.

He didn't know how long he had been fighting with himself before he calmed down a bit. Souichi wasn't a person who would declare defeat, but the truth was he didn't have much hope left. In his eyes Morinaga really didn't want to have anything to do with him. He tried to accept it. He knew it could happen. That was one of the possibilities that he had thought about. The worst of them, the most unwelcomed but still possible, he had taken into consideration during the days he had searched for Morinaga.

He was so grateful to Morinaga's brother because the man had called him and told him Morinaga was in his house in Fukuoka. It wasn't easy to convince the man to tell him what he knew. First, he had wanted to hear from Souichi what had happened, and after telling him a shortened version of the whole story, the other had simply told him the address and hung up. Souichi hadn't hesitated. He had taken the chance knowing it would be his last chance to get Morinaga back._ 'No! I won't give up! I won't!'_

"If… if I… even if I have to beg you... I will! Hear me out, Morinaga…please…" Souichi was stunned that he said those words. He wouldn't humiliate himself like that if it wasn't for Morinaga. It was damn hard saying those words, but they had come out of his mouth. Now he couldn't do anything more. If Morinaga wouldn't hear him out now, then he wouldn't know what to do next. _'Please, please, please… Morinaga please hear me out! I…' _

"I'm listening… speak," Morinaga said. Souichi didn't quite believe his own ears. Had Morinaga really said those words? Wasn't it only Souichi's imagination? He wanted to hear those words so badly that he was sure he had made it up, and in reality Morinaga had told him to scram. He looked at his kouhai with disbelief all over his face. What he saw made him realize that he wasn't nuts. Morinaga was looking at him with slight curiosity, so Souichi thought that he maybe didn't imagine Morinaga letting him speak. Although he had permission to speak his mind was blank, totally not ready for forming comprehensive thoughts nevermind voicing them out. He needed time to adjust to the current situation he was in, but Morinaga didn't leave him time at all.

"I won't wait forever, Senpai. You have something to tell me, right? Spill it out. Now." Morinaga's voice matched his appearance, cold and unaffected. It pained Souichi so much to see Morinaga like this. He wanted the usually cheerful and happily smiling fellow he had met five years ago, the one that made him so furious at times and that confessed his feelings to him eventually. Now it was his turn to make a confession and he thought he better make it a good one before Morinaga changed his mind.

Souichi saw that Morinaga's patience was running low and that his kouhai was about to speak again. He surely had nothing good to say to him, so Souichi started to speak.

"First I should apologize… I know I did wrong… I should have told you on the first day that I came back from Canada what happened there… I didn't… and I'm sorry about it."

"Shouldn't you be sorry because of what happened there and not because you didn't tell me?"

"Yes… and I am sorry about that too. That… It happened… I didn't want it to happen! I never intended to sleep with anybody else beside you… No!" Souichi saw the face Morinaga just made and he said quickly, "Really, Morinaga believe me! I… shit! That night… we went drinking and… I drank too much." Souichi was blushing. He was so embarrassed to tell this to Morinaga, but there was no other way. He continued, "She… was there… and… I… Morinaga I really don't know how I ended up in her bed, but I did and I'm really sorry about that. I know I hurt you… I didn't mean to I didn't want to, I… am so sorry."

Morinaga didn't say anything at first. Souichi knew he needed to apologize and tell what happened in reality and he did. Now it was up to Morinaga to make the next move, to believe and forgive.

"Why didn't you tell me on the phone? Why didn't you want to speak with me?" Morinaga had some questions and Souichi was eager to answer them. He had to even if he didn't want to.

"I… I… " Souichi felt that the tears were ready to spill. He couldn't end the sentence, couldn't even properly start it.

"You what?" Morinaga had no mercy with him. He wanted to know. He had the right to understand the whole situation. Souichi was the one who created the whole mess, so he should be the only one feeling the consequences. Instead Morinaga was hurt badly on his account and now Souichi needed to explain everything, even things that he didn't want to touch on or think about.

"I felt guilty." Now he cried openly. It wouldn't be the first time Morinaga had seen him in tears. If it was him then it was okay. Souichi wouldn't stand anybody else seeing him so crushed. He knew Morinaga wouldn't use him, he would treasure him._ 'Why didn't I treasure him?!'_

"And you want me to believe that?" Morinaga had his doubts. Souichi was desperate again. He thought that after explaining everything to Morinaga the man would say that everything would be okay and go home with him. Morinaga heard him out, but hadn't done anything that would mean he wanted to come back.

"But it's the truth! I couldn't talk to you because I knew I would start crying and… we both know you wouldn't be able to do anything. You would only worry. I didn't want you to and I didn't want you to be hurt. I… " Souichi knew his explanations were poor, but his mind wouldn't work the way Souichi wanted it to work.

"Why didn't you tell me when you came back?" Another question that needed an answer. Souichi was tired, both emotionally and physically, but until Morinaga said that he would come back, he wouldn't back down and would answer all his questions.

"I didn't say anything when I came back because I thought I would never see Naomi again. Since I didn't want to have anything to do with her I thought I wouldn't meet her again, and I didn't want to make you feel miserable and all."

"How kind of you," Morinaga said bitterly. Souichi felt like the worst of people. _'How can he do this to me?'_

"I'm sorry. I never thought she would actually come here to mess things up." Naomi really had made a mess, although he was responsible for it as well.

"Yes, she came and opened my eyes to many things," said his kouhai. Souichi didn't understand what Morinaga was talking about. If he didn't understand him, he could say something that would make Morinaga angry. Souichi wanted to avoid that by all means.

"What do you mean?"

Morinaga didn't reply to his question. Instead he said, "You met with her afterwards. She told me you're her boyfriend and that you were a cute and loving couple in Canada…," he accused Souichi.

"That's not true! Don't believe her, Morinaga! She's lying! I was trying my best to avoid her! I even told her I don't want to have any kind of relationship with her! I told her that that night was a mistake and won't ever repeat itself and it didn't! Trust me on this! It was only that one time that I screwed her and afterwards there were no dates, no kissing, no hugging, no being a couple, especially not a loving couple! I tried to avoid her, really, but she was so persistent! You can't imagine what a woman can do if she wants something, and apparently she wanted me. We weren't a couple! That is only her sick imagination."

"Why would she lie?" Morinaga was unaffected by Souichi's explanations. It looked like he didn't believe Souichi was telling the truth.

"I don't know, but please don't believe her!" _'How can I make him believe in me again?'_

"Then what should I believe? In you?!" asked Morinaga. It was as if he could read Souichi's thoughts.

"Yes," Souichi answered shortly and with so much sincerity that he thought Morinaga would hear it. Morinaga only looked at him with anger and asked,

"Why didn't you shake her off in the lab? Why did you let her kiss you?!" It looked like this behavior of Souichi's bothered Morinaga really badly.

"I was too stunned at her appearing out of nowhere, and to add to it, with you at her side, to do anything, to even think! I know I should have done something. If you had stayed there a little longer you would have seen that I did shake Naomi off." Souichi hoped this would be enough for Morinaga.

"Senpai, you… you never used my first name when calling me. Why her?!" Another problem he must deal with.

"Everybody calls her that! I can't remember her last name. I only heard it once, if ever. She doesn't use it." He knew how it sounded. That wasn't the best explanation, but it was the truth.

"And you really think I can believe you?!" Morinaga didn't sound convinced at all.

"Yes, you can! I… I'm…" His voice faded away. Souichi was not used to verbalizing what he felt, and even now he couldn't bring himself to tell Morinaga how important the other was to him. He gathered his courage and wanted to speak again, but Morinaga spoke first.

"You didn't convince me you are worth my trust, Senpai." Morinaga's words made him freeze. All blood flew from his face and he started to breathe quicker, sensing what would come next._ 'No! I'm not giving up! Not now!'_

"Then what do you want me to do so that you would believe me? To make you return with me?" If explanations didn't work then maybe this would.

"You want me back?" Morinaga was surprised. It looked like he didn't think Souichi was here for that purpose. _'Why would I be here if not for that! What an idiot!'_

"Yes! More that anything else in the word! So please… you must believe me Mori... Tetsuhiro." The last word was merely a whisper, but audible for Morinaga. Souichi's face became red. That was the first time he used Morinaga's first name. He would have preferred for it to happen in other circumstances with more intimacy between them, but since that wasn't possible he had to try without any kind of romance.

"I don't want to get hurt, Senpai. I think I have had enough of the suffering you put me through." Morinaga didn't use Souichi's first name. He had counted on that when his kouhai heard his own name from Souichi's lips that he would use his name as well. He felt disappointed and sad. Although, the tone of his voice had changed. It wasn't so cold. It was filled with emotions and reminded Souichi of Morinaga's usual way of speaking.

"I didn't want to. Never did I want to make you suffer. I'm not a monster. I'm… just a stupid guy who isn't able to recognize his own feelings. I…" Souichi hoped he was making it through Morinaga's defenses, but without lowering his own he couldn't make it there fully. He needed to tell Morinaga how he was feeling about him. Although he wasn't sure of himself, this matter couldn't remain the way it was up until now so he forced himself to speak.

"You what? I want to hear it!" Yes, Morinaga wanted to hear it from Souichi.

"How can you be so cruel?! Here I am doing everything I can so that you would return to my side and you're torturing me!" Souichi couldn't take it anymore. Whatever he wanted to say couldn't make it through his mouth. Instead he became angry at Morinaga for the agony he felt inside.

"I think it's fair. You tortured me for five long years and now after only a few days you act as if you can't take it anymore." Morinaga had a point there. Souichi knew he hadn't behaved like he should. There was no turning back now. All Souichi could do now was make up for his past mistakes.

"I'm not that strong." Souichi was struck by what he just heard. Morinaga was having his revenge. It was somehow hurtful for him now to find out that Morinaga could be like this. He never really cared to know Morinaga better and now he regretted it.

"Do you think I am?!" Morinaga was mad. Souichi didn't blame him. He sure dragged Morinaga through hell.

"You're stronger than me, stronger than anybody I know." Souichi had to say it. He always thought of Morinaga as being the strongest man Souichi knew. He thought Morinaga deserved better. "And I can promise you I won't…"

"I don't want a promise you can't keep."

"What do you want then?!" Souichi was frustrated as hell. Emotional exhaustion was getting the better of him.

"If I come back, I want us to be official. I won't lie to people or hide that we're together. Do you understand Senpai? Can you give me that promise?" Morinaga spoke and Souichi stared at him, his eyes going wider with every spoken word.

"Will… Will you come back if…" Souichi knew there was still hope. Although the price was high, it was worth it.

"Listen… I will, but when I will see that you are not able to hold your word I will leave you instantly and for good. You understand?" Morinaga somehow looked as if he couldn't believe Souichi would ever agree to this term.

Souichi nodded. He knew what Morinaga wanted from him and why he wanted it, and if he really wanted Morinaga to return he had to make that promise. It would prove how much he, Souichi, wanted Morinaga back, and that it wouldn't be only because of guilt. Only if he had feelings for Morinaga, and only if he thought they would stay together forever, would he promise Morinaga that. He was sure Morinaga had thought something like that when he asked Souichi to make that promise. Souichi smiled bitterly, but then with a serious and determined look in his eyes, looked at Morinaga, then went closer to him and stopped in front of his kouhai, his lover.

"I promise."

* * *

**Note:** Here you have it. Now I'm waiting for your judgement... and reviews. XDD Thanks for putting up with me and reading this!


	8. Chapter 7

Hi everyone! This story is going slowly to an end. As always thank you for reviewing and reading and I hope you'll like this chapter. :)

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Takanaga-sensei's.

**Warnings:** Nothing, but we're coming to it. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The awkward silence was unpleasant, but nobody was eager to say anything. Kunihiro and Ayako were looking at each other in silent agreement, which made Morinaga's blood boil, and Senpai was also silent. Morinaga couldn't tell what his now official lover was thinking. He sat there and played with his supper. He didn't look at Morinaga even for a second; he didn't look at anybody, too lost in his own thoughts._ 'I wonder if he regrets giving me his word.' _Morinaga had had time to watch Senpai very closely now. The man was pale and still slightly shaking. It wouldn't be noticeable if not for Senpai's hands and his facial expression. Morinaga was certain that Senpai was highly stressed. He should reach out and calm Senpai down, but he didn't. How the hell should he calm someone down when he himself was so pissed? He didn't have the slightest idea.

Morinaga was still utterly surprised that Senpai had agreed to his terms. The man had always disagreed when Morinaga wanted them to be official. Senpai didn't even want their relationship to be like lovers when they were alone, so agreeing to them being lovers out in the open was simply impossible. Or so Morinaga thought. Senpai stunned him. It wasn't that Morinaga wanted to chase Senpai off by giving those terms, but he never imagined that Senpai would agree. Now he had to return with Senpai. There was no other option. He didn't think that Senpai would keep his word. Here in Nii-san's house was it simple since Nii-san and his wife knew, but at the university or on the street it would be different. There would be people that more or less knew them or those who didn't know them, and being like lovers should be, would be much harder for Senpai. Morinaga doubted that Senpai would put up with it. He was sure Senpai would break and wouldn't ever admit that they were lovers.

Morinaga was pissed at himself for agreeing to return, for wanting to return and start all over again. He didn't have any hope that the two of them would be together for long. Senpai was straight. Even if it wasn't Naomi, Senpai might meet another girl that he would want to be with, and where would Morinaga be then? He would have to leave, again. His heart would be broken, again. Morinaga didn't want it. He wasn't sure that he could live through it again. That would devastate him even more because he knew now how vulnerable he was when it came to people he truly and deeply loved. Because of the vulnerability, he shut his heart away from others. Senpai was the first who had snuck in without him even knowing, without him wanting it. Morinaga knew that there was no defense from something that was inside him. He had to rip out his own heart to save himself from hurting. Or he shouldn't agree to returning.

He didn't eat much. He wasn't hungry, and besides he had eaten with his friend. Ayako's meal was really good; Nii-san was lucky to have such wonderful wife. Senpai told Morinaga that Nii-san was the one that had contacted him. Morinaga wasn't happy about it. If Senpai hadn't found him and convinced him to return, he would have suffered a bit more and then eventually forgotten and maybe found his happiness. Now he couldn't do any of those things. Senpai was here and they would return home tomorrow. _'Nii-san had no right calling Senpai without me knowing about it. He should've told me first!' _

The second cause of Morinaga's foul mood was his anger towards his brother. If things returned to normal, which he highly doubted, he might even feel grateful to his brother, but right now he was pissed as hell at him for butting into somebody else's business. He never thought Nii-san would contact Senpai. He knew his brother didn't like Senpai and would rather see Tetsuhiro with someone else. And here Nii-san found Senpai's cell phone number and called him, telling Senpai where to find him. He really had to speak with his brother about it. Morinaga couldn't understand what his brother was thinking.

"Since I don't see you two eating anymore, let us tidy up." Ayako was the first one brave enough to speak.

"I'll help." Senpai was on his feet and reaching for the plates. He looked relieved that he could run away from the table.

"No," said Morinaga. He saw Senpai's arms freeze in mid-air. He didn't look at Senpai, but he was sure the man was looking at him questioningly. "Senpai must be exhausted from the long travel. Can you prepare a room for him, Ayako? Nii-san and I will manage the dishes by ourselves and you and Senpai can go upstairs." Morinaga wanted to speak without anger audible in his voice, but knew he didn't manage it well. Ayako looked at him for a moment, and Morinaga was looking her in the eyes, avoiding looking at Senpai and his brother.

"Hmm… " Before Nii-san's wife could answer Morinaga, Senpai said,

"I'm fine. I can help." He didn't sound fine at all.

"You're not fine and we both know it. If you don't rest you'll get ill," Morinaga said it with a voice that made it clear to everyone in the room that he was not in the mood to argue and that they all should listen.

"We will go upstairs." Ayako caught Senpai's arm and dragged him out of the dining room. Before they exited, she turned around and said, "You two, try not to break too many plates." She gave Kunihiro an encouraging smile and was gone.

The two Morinaga brothers were left alone. Kunihiro started to gather the dirty plates. Tetsuhiro wanted to stop him and confront him, but he thought that they could talk in the kitchen too. Maybe when he lost his temper his voice wouldn't be so audible from there. They gathered everything and went to the kitchen. Tetsuhiro was the one washing and his brother was wiping up. They worked in silence for a while.

"What's wrong, Tetsuhiro? You're somehow… aggravated." Nii-san was the first one to speak. Morinaga wasn't sure if he could talk calmly, but he tried.

"I'm wondering how the hell I should tell you **not to** mess with my life like you did." The words were said, and now Morinaga waited for his brother's angry reply.

"The whole situation was making you miserable. If you thought I would just simply sit there and watch what was going on with you then you're severely mistaken, Tetsuhiro," said Nii-san calmly. Morinaga was stunned that Nii-san could be so calm when he himself was so pissed.

"And you think now everything will be all right?" He washed the plates in a very energetic manner. If he didn't calm down some of the plates would really break.

"…" Nii-san looked somewhere ahead and thought for a while before he said, "Now you know the truth and I really wish you could work it all out. I want you to be happy."

"You think I'm happy?" Even in his own ears his voice sounded miserable and a little hysterical.

"Tetsuhiro, listen. I didn't know what was the matter with you. I could tell that you were heart broken, but you didn't talk to me, didn't tell me anything. I was worried. That's why I called your Senpai." Kunihiro stopped wiping the plates and went a bit nearer to his little brother. Concern was visible in his eyes as he spoke.

"And you think you did the right thing?" Morinaga didn't know if he was more pissed off at his brother or if it was the beginning of a break down. He wasn't sure of anything anymore, and to think that somebody else thought that he could handle his life better than Morinaga himself made him want to laugh.

"… Yes. After hearing him out, yes. I thought that was the best thing to do." Nii-san sounded so sure. Morinaga knew there was no meaning in telling him that he wasn't so sure.

"I didn't want to see him ever again," Morinaga said very quietly.

"He's not with that girl, right? You two can…"

"Nii-san, Senpai was straight from the start, from the day I met him. He slept with that woman. That's something natural for him. Sex with me isn't natural by his standards. Even if he wants me back by his side, even if he tells me that girl doesn't mean anything to him, there always will be a possibility that he will meet a girl and fall for her. Where will I be then? I wanted to let go! I knew it would be hard, but I really wanted to forget and pray that if I fell in love again that it would be with a man that could love me back, that would be homosexual like I am."

"Tetsu-"

"No! Listen! Senpai managed to convince me to return. I gave him my word and I will do as I promised, but... if I had a choice I would chase him off even now. This... will only prolong my suffering because I don't believe he could ever love me the way I love him and in the end, in the future, I will have to leave him again and that… it would…"

"Little bro," Kunihiro forced Morinaga to his side and hugged him, then continued. "No one, not even I, can make a promise to love a person for the rest of his their life, but you can't throw away love just because there are some problems to overcome. You were always stubborn. Why are you giving up now when he searched for you so desperately, came here and did everything to convince you that he wants to be with you? He did everything, right?"

Morinaga only nodded and Nii-san continued.

"Take a risk. I don't really like him and I'm furious with him for what he did, but I saw that he really wanted you by his side. He didn't care for anything else… and he was really scared that you wouldn't hear him out. You've loved him for years now, right?" This time Nii-san didn't wait for Tetsuhiro's response and continued, "I won't believe that you don't want to be with him."

"I want to be with him, from the moment I met him that was the only thing I wanted, but... I… I don't want to suffer anymore. I… I've really had enough." Morinaga hid his face in Nii-san's shirt. "Nii-san, I'm scared. I…"

"It's okay Tetsuhiro, everything will be fine. Just trust his words, trust him." Nii-san's words were warm, reassuring. Morinaga relaxed a bit.

"I trusted him, trusted him with my thoughts, with my heart, with everything I am and he…" It was so hard to believe again, to trust.

"He made a mistake. Tetsuhiro, people make mistakes and if they regret what they did we ought to forgive them, or at least try to. The regret and guilt are lessons enough for them and they will have to live with the knowledge that they fucked up something precious to them. Yes, precious, Tetsuhiro," Nii-san said. There was so much power and passion in his words. "If it wasn't precious, they wouldn't regret what they did. Make sure you won't regret anything."

Morinaga was still for a while. He thought about Nii-san's words, and then after stepping out of Nii-san's embrace he said, "Thanks, Nii-san, for encouraging me. I hope one day, I will be able to thank you for the meddling as well. But not tonight. It's too early."

"Take your time little bro, and if he hurts you ever again I won't be as understanding and peaceful as I am now." There were some hard tones in Nii-san's voice. Tetsuhiro thought that he wouldn't want to be in Senpai's skin if something happened and he was hurt again.

Morinaga smiled at his brother. He felt warm inside. After so many years of not even speaking in a civil manner with his brother, here the older Morinaga was comforting him and reassuring him that everything would be okay and that he shouldn't be scared.

They washed the rest of the plates, and when they were almost finished Ayako entered the kitchen.

"So, I can see neither of you got seriously injured," she said in a casual manner, then added, "Tetsuhiro, don't be mad. Kunihiro wanted only to help."

"I know," Morinaga sighed. He didn't want to speak about it anymore. He had managed to calm down from his previous state and all he wanted now was rest. "But he should have asked me first." When he saw that both of them wanted to say something, he continued. "Yes, I know. I understand, I didn't leave many options, and you chose the one you thought would be the best. How's Senpai?" Changing the topic was a good idea and asking about Senpai was an even a better idea.

"He looks tired, physically and emotionally exhausted. I think he is asleep by now," Ayako sighed.

Morinaga didn't say anything. He could tell that Senpai wasn't in good shape and it pained him to watch the man so… down, vulnerable, silent. He had been angry before, but when he thought about it now, he should have asked Senpai how he was feeling, but he hadn't. All his thoughts centered on the fragile and beautiful figure that lay a floor above him now, probably sleeping, and he felt the sudden urge to go up there and see Senpai. If the man wasn't asleep, Morinaga would have a hard time explaining what he was doing there, but he felt as if he should go.

After saying good night to Nii-san and Ayako, Morinaga went upstairs to his room. He was curious which room Senpai was staying in, and he regretted not asking Ayako before going upstairs. The house was big, and even with Morinaga occupying one of the rooms, there were three more free rooms. It looked like Nii-san and his wife planned a big family. There was no reason for them to stay longer in this house. They would only disturb his brother's family life.

Morinaga was happy he could finally speak with Nii-san normally, and before his brother started to mess in Morinaga's business he had wanted to stay as long as he could. So many years without speaking with Nii-san had been hard on him. Right now Morinaga wasn't so sure he wanted to speak with Nii-san. Even after their talk in the kitchen, after the way Nii-san comforted him, Morinaga didn't feel as convinced as Nii-san thought he was. Morinaga thought that there would be more problems when he returned, but he didn't have much strength left to deal with it now.

Morinaga went to his room. After he crawled into bed and slid under the covers all sorts of thoughts started to hit him. All of them were connected to Senpai. Only now did he realize how much he had missed Senpai and he was tempted to go and see his sleeping face. It had been so long ago that he had last seen Senpai sleeping, that he himself had slept with Senpai. Now the man promised that they would be a couple openly. Morinaga wondered if Senpai would let them sleep together every night from now on, or if he would be as reluctant as he was before. He hoped not. Morinaga had restrained himself for too long, and even now after he heard that Senpai had embraced someone else, after Senpai's apology he felt the urge to hold him in his arms. Although, Morinaga didn't know if he would push Senpai away when they started kissing, since Morinaga was scared that he would think of Senpai kissing that woman. That thought would wash his desire away, or so he thought as he was lying in bed and trying to sleep.

Sleep didn't want to come. Morinaga still thought about Senpai. He wondered how long he had been lying sleepless in his bed. He heard Nii-san and Ayako going to their bedroom and after that, the whole house went to sleep. Only Morinaga couldn't. _'Is he sleeping? I want to see him. He's so close and I… I don't know what to do, how to act. This sucks! I need to speak with him and sort things out! I wonder if he's awake. I need to see him!' _With that last thought, Morinaga got out of bed and headed to the room directly opposite of his room. He knocked lightly, and when he didn't receive any answer, he opened the door.

Morinaga was in luck. This was the room Senpai was staying in. The man was obviously sleeping because he didn't even stir when light from the corridor hit him. Morinaga went a bit closer and whispered.

"Senpai?"

There was no answer. Morinaga didn't want to wake his Senpai. _'I'm doing it again… I'm thinking about him as if he is mine. I still want him to be mine. I don't want to give up!'_ Morinaga walked even closer to the bed and watched his sleeping trouble maker. Senpai was curled up in a ball. The covers weren't covering him at all. It looked like Senpai had kicked the covers off of himself in his sleep and now was shivering slightly from the cold air. Morinaga grabbed them and covered Senpai so that now he wouldn't be cold anymore.

Senpai was sleeping so peacefully and looked as cute as he always did when sleeping. Morinaga felt the urge to sit down and hug him so that he could fall asleep here with his Senpai, but he didn't know how Senpai would react to it when he woke up. If he threw Morinaga out of his bed, then that would hurt. Morinaga thought that it would hurt even worse than the thought of Senpai with that girl. Morinaga sighed and wanted to leave the room, but he simply couldn't stop watching Senpai's sleeping face. Senpai stirred and his hair covered his face.

Morinaga reached out and brushed it off of Senpai's face. Senpai stirred again.

Before Morinaga made another move he heard, "Mori… ga…"

Morinaga watched Senpai very carefully, but it looked like the man was really asleep and just talking in his sleep. It was the second time Morinaga had heard his name come out of Senpai's mouth while sleeping. He felt happy that Senpai even unconsciously thought about him, but he knew that Senpai might think differently about it. Even so, he couldn't stop himself from kissing Senpai. Not on the lips, he knew that if he felt those soft lips on his he wouldn't be able to stop himself from going further. Not after hearing his name coming out of them. So instead he kissed Senpai on the forehead.

"Sleep well, Senpai," he whispered into Senpai's ear, and then made his way out off the room and into his own bed again.

This time he fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. All he managed to think about before sleep took him was, _'Tomorrow we need to go back home. Then… we will try… I want to try.' _

_

* * *

  
_

**Note:** I hope you don't mind Nii-san's "words of wisdom". XDDD If you didn't like it, tell me and I will try restrain myself from doing it again. XDDD As you can see. Those two aren't fighting anymore, but they aren't a loving couple either. You thought I'd start this chapter when I ended the previous? Sorry. :) This way was better. ;) Don't be mad at me, please! And tell me what you think about this chapter.


	9. Chapter 8

This story is going slowly to an end as you will see after reading this chapter. But don't worry there will be a few more chapters. XDD For now enjoy this little chapter. ;P

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Takanaga-sensei's.

**Warnings:** kissing (finally) XDD

Thanks for the reviews! (I hope I didn't miss answering to them.) XD

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Souichi was more relaxed than he was during the last few days, although he wasn't as relaxed as he wanted to be. He slept better than the previous few nights, but still something was missing. Souichi even had a very nice dream tonight. He felt warm hands on his face, caressing him. He felt cold and suddenly he was warm again, and he even heard Morinaga's voice, so tender. The touch felt so sweet, just the way Morinaga used to touch him. It was really a nice feeling, but it ended too fast for Souichi's liking.

Now he and Morinaga were sitting in silence on the train on their way back home. The two of them had never talked much before. Or rather he never talked much. Morinaga was the one usually doing all the talking and now when the man was sitting silently, only looking out of the window, Souichi didn't know what to do. Morinaga didn't want to talk. Today they didn't talk much. Breakfast wasn't as silent as dinner yesterday evening, but he hadn't been the one doing the talking. It was Ayako who had talked to her husband, mostly. She was really a sweet thing. Souichi liked her. She tried really hard to make them all talk and act normally, but it didn't work very well_. 'Will we ever be ourselves again? Will he forgive me, ever?' _Souichi wondered. He was secretly watching Morinaga as the man sat there by the window and watched the scenery outside. He looked like he was in deep thought_. 'What is he thinking about?'_ Souichi wondered_. 'Should I say something… or would it be better to be silent?'_ He didn't know what to do or say. Morinaga didn't talk to him. _'Is he still mad at me? Will he ever forgive me? I want the cheerful Morinaga back. I want to see him smile!'_

"Morinaga…umm… are you still mad at me?" asked Souichi. Morinaga's gaze was still fixed on the passing landscape. He didn't turn to look into Souichi's eyes.

"And here I thought you really would call me by my first name." That was the only thing Morinaga said.

"I just…" Souichi knew that wasn't good. _'Shit!' _It was hard for him to call Morinaga by the man's first name. Even in his thoughts Souichi called his kouhai 'Morinaga'. How could he get used to calling him 'Tetsuhiro'? Old habits couldn't be changed so easily. Souichi knew he should try harder, but all of the changes that had happened in his life recently were too much for him.

"Forget about it," he sighed and then answered Souichi's question. "No, Senpai, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself." After saying it he looked at Souichi, who felt just like a kid caught stealing candy.

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong," Souichi said in a small voice. It looked like the gap between them was wider than Souichi had first thought.

"I know, and I hope I'm doing the right thing now, too. I have still doubts." Morinaga returned to admiring the landscape.

"I'm not going to make the same mistakes again, Tetsuhiro. I promised." Souichi had to convince Morinaga that returning with him wasn't a mistake. No matter what the cost.

"You promised something entirely different, Senpai." Morinaga reminded him of the promise he gave Morinaga only yesterday. _'Was it only a day ago?'_ thought Souichi.

"I know what I promised, idiot!" he said, then stopped and noticed what he said. His cheeks flushed and they became even redder when he saw a faint smile on Morinaga's face. He hadn't meant to call Morinaga an idiot even if he thought that Morinaga was really an idiot. The outcome of his outburst wasn't that bad. _'At least Morinaga smiled.' _He forced himself to tell Morinaga what promise he was referring to. "It's a promise I made to myself." Souichi turned his eyes from Morinaga's. He didn't want to see Morinaga's reaction.

"I'm glad to hear it, Senpai," said Morinaga, his tone of voice warmer than Souichi had heard since after their departure. It was the first time Morinaga had used this tone with him after all that happened. Souichi looked up, his eyes full of hope and surprise. He thought Morinaga would react totally differently. Only now did he realize how much he missed Morinaga's kindness and his warm, gentle voice.

"I… I'm really sorry." He stopped. _'Shit! Why am I apologizing again?!'_

"Let's forget about that. I don't want to be reminded… so stop apologizing already."

"That was not my intention! It just slipped out without me really wanting it to!" _'What the hell am I saying?!' _Souichi couldn't understand why he was explaining anything to Morinaga. It was something he never did before.

Morinaga watched him for a bit. Souichi squirmed under those watchful eyes. They weren't acting like he thought they would. He had agreed to being together in the open, so he thought Morinaga would cling to him the whole time. He didn't, and that confused Souichi. Morinaga shut himself away from him. Souichi didn't know much about him. Morinaga rarely said something about himself if he wasn't asked, but he talked a lot. Now they were sitting in silence and Souichi felt uncomfortable under Morinaga's gaze.

"Why are you looking at me like this?!" Souichi couldn't stand it anymore. He blushed.

"I'm thinking," Morinaga said simply.

"About what?" Souichi was curious and anxious. He really wanted to understand Morinaga better.

"Why?" Morinaga's answer confused Souichi.

"What do you mean 'why'?"

"Why did you agree to my terms?" This question was more precise and Souichi could at least try to answer it.

"I told you. I wanted you back." _'I needed you back.'_

"Are you sure you understand what my terms mean for you? Are you really willing to-!" Morinaga was forced to stop. Souichi couldn't stand it anymore. He knew what Morinaga was implying, so he leaned closer to Morinaga and placed a quick but firm kiss on the other's lips. Morinaga was so stunned it made Souichi smile. Then he blushed madly when he heard giggling. People had seen them, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was Morinaga, and the look on his face was all that Souichi needed to be certain he would kiss Morinaga again if Morinaga wanted him to.

From that moment on, they didn't talk throughout entire way back home, but the silence wasn't as awkward as it was before the kiss. Both of them were looking out of the window, stealing fast glances at each other from time to time. Sometimes their eyes met, but Souichi couldn't tell what Morinaga was thinking. He hoped he would melt that ice wall Morinaga had built around his heart with patience and love.

*** ***

Finally home again. Was this place really his home? Could Morinaga still call this place home after all that happened? He really wanted it to be home and hoped his good will would be enough. He looked around the place. Senpai had made a mess out of it.

"I wasn't here for only a few days and you managed to mess up this place really badly," he commented, turning his head from side to side and discovering more and more places that needed to be cleaned.

"I was more interested in finding you and bringing you back home than taking care of this place. It could wait, you couldn't." Senpai sounded annoyed and embarrassed at the same time. Morinaga had to admit that since their talk the previous day, Senpai had started to talk much more freely than he had ever before.

"We have to tidy up," he said. Morinaga wanted to occupy himself somehow. He didn't know what else he should do, so cleaning wasn't bad at all. Senpai nodded with agreement and they started to clean up. Since they had taken the morning train they now had almost all day for themselves.

After cleaning the house Morinaga went to the kitchen. He wanted to make something for them to eat. After looking through the fridge and not finding much in there except for things he couldn't use or things that should have been thrown away some time ago, he sighed.

"We need to go shopping. I can't cook anything with those things we have here." He couldn't understand Senpai. He knew the man was bad at taking care of himself, but the way he acted when Morinaga wasn't there was a travesty. It could only mean that Senpai needed him even more than Morinaga thought.

"Tell me what to buy and I'll go to the convenience store just around the corner," Senpai offered suddenly. Morinaga looked at him, surprised. It was the first time Senpai had offered to actually do something of his own accord. He had helped Morinaga clean up today, but it was also something Senpai didn't do on a daily basis.

"Umm… I'll make you a list. Wait a minute." Morinaga found a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote the ingredients he wanted and gave the list to Senpai. The man took it, read it and just stood there looking at the list. It looked like he was thinking very hard. Morinaga watched him and wondered what that meant.

"Everything all right, Senpai?" asked Morinaga. His question snapped Senpai out of his thoughts.

"Yes," he said absently and made his way to the door. Within a minute he was gone. Morinaga stared after him for a long while and then looked around the whole apartment. He was home. He really wanted to believe that he would stay here for life with Senpai. What Senpai did on the train raised his hopes. _'He wouldn't do it in front of all those people if he didn't mean it. I hope he won't change his mind in front of people that he knows. That… would hurt. I love him. I still love him so much and I want to be loved. I never realized how much until the whole misunderstanding with that girl. Great! It looks like I believed him in the end. But he slept with her! Will he… will he remain loyal to me from now on? I know he's not a cheater, or so I thought before…'_

"Okay! Stop! You'll drive yourself crazy if you continue," he said to the empty room.

Morinaga sighed. The whole situation was stressful enough. He didn't need to make it even worse by talking to himself and thinking about Senpai with that girl. Morinaga noticed that he missed Senpai. The man only went to the convenience store around the corner, but Morinaga missed him already. His Senpai's presence was soothing in some way. It reminded him why they were here, but being here without Senpai made Morinaga think of all those things he had thought about before he left the place. He didn't want to think about that.

He couldn't do much without the groceries Senpai was buying right now, but he could at least make the fridge clean of things that shouldn't be there anymore. He made a list of things they should buy for the next few days. That occupied his mind. He didn't even notice when Senpai returned. It was odd since normally he was the one greeting Senpai as he came back home. Senpai rarely greeted him or even announced that he was back, but when Morinaga greeted him he always returned the greeting. Morinaga was very surprised when he heard Senpai's voice from the hall.

"Tadaima." Senpai's voice was hesitant. Morinaga felt a sudden urge to go to him and hug him. He didn't have the chance because Senpai came into the kitchen and placed the bags on the table.

"…" Morinaga realized that he hadn't said anything back to Senpai. "Okaeri." It sounded weird now, but better late than never. Senpai looked at him and blushed visibly.

"I've bought everything you wanted."

"Thank you. I'll make dinner right away." Morinaga started to take everything out of the bags. Senpai nodded only in agreement, but didn't leave the kitchen. He watched as Morinaga cooked their meal.

"Tomorrow we need to go to the university. I left the experiments with your friends to take care of them, but I don't really trust them that much."

"They're good at what they do. Don't worry. They won't screw up." Morinaga wondered how Senpai had managed to make them help him without saying exactly what was going on. He wanted to ask, but after thinking awhile he gave up. _'Oh, well. I'll find out tomorrow,'_ he thought while putting the cooked dishes on the table. Senpai had helped him set the table awhile ago and now they were ready to eat their meal.

"Itadakimasu," said Morinaga.

"Itadakimasu." Senpai took a bite and smiled. "You make the best food I can imagine."

Morinaga was too stunned to say something in return. It was the first time Senpai had praised him so openly. It was the first time Senpai had praised him, ever. Morinaga couldn't remember the last time he had heard something nice coming out of Senpai's mouth that was addressed to him. He couldn't help it, he smiled.

"Thank you." Morinaga was still smiling as he watched Senpai's cheeks turn red. The man was just too cute. Morinaga always thought that Senpai was a cute being, but today he was even cuter than Morinaga could ever imagine him to be.

After the meal they washed the plates together, one of them washing and the other drying. They didn't talk much; or rather they didn't talk much about themselves. They talked about the experiments they were doing and about the university, about Morinaga's Nii-san and his wife. They agreed that Kunihiro had found himself a very nice wife.

"I wonder when they'll have kids," Morinaga said.

"She'll be a good mother."

"And I will be a wonderful uncle," Morinaga smiled broadly. Despite the fact that he wouldn't have much access to his Nii-san's future children, he thought that he really would do a good job being an uncle.

"You'll spoil their kid rotten." Senpai shook his head, but there was a smile in the corner of his lips.

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Morinaga.

"No. Not at all. And the kids would love it." Senpai shook his head and then whispered, "I love it." Morinaga froze, and then looked at Senpai who continued. "You made my favorite dish."

Morinaga looked at him with large eyes. What Senpai said was true. He really had made the man's favorite food. He didn't even notice it_. 'I must have done that unconsciously.'_ He didn't say it out loud. He bit his tongue at the last moment. If he did, he would hurt Senpai and he didn't want that. It looked like Senpai thought that Morinaga had made dinner especially for him. Maybe it was true, but only subconsciously. He hadn't planned it this way.

"We had to eat something," said Morinaga casually. Senpai bit his bottom lip. Morinaga saw that he was thinking very hard.

He glanced at Morinaga several times before asking, "Can… can I have dessert?" His voice was hesitant, but he looked Morinaga straight in the eye when he said that. Morinaga was surprised. It was unusual for Senpai to actually want sweets. They ate dessert only when Kanako was there or when Morinaga wanted something sweet. It was the first time Senpai had asked for something sweet.

"Umm… We don't have anything, but if you want I can make something quick. What do you want?"

"You," he said, and then after stepping closer to Morinaga, he kissed him. It wasn't a hesitant kiss. It was confident and hot. Morinaga opened his mouth and Senpai slipped his tongue inside. He took over Morinaga's mouth the same way Morinaga often took his. Morinaga was so amazed by Senpai's actions that he didn't really realize what he did. At least not until he felt Senpai pressed against him. In that moment he noticed that he had wrapped his arms around the slim figure and pulled him towards his chest. He was also returning the kiss with as much passion as Senpai gave him. Morinaga pushed Senpai away from him and held him at arm's length.

"Stop!" he said firmly. "What are you doing, Senpai?!" Morinaga saw the surprised look in Senpai's eyes, but he also saw lust there. Senpai must have seen something in his eyes because he moved, trying to get closer, but Morinaga was preventing it.

"What do you mean?" asked the man.

"I thought you wanted dessert." His statement made Senpai blush.

"I… I wanted you… for dessert." This time Senpai didn't look him in the eyes, but Morinaga saw how embarrassed he became. Not only Senpai's face was red, but also his neck and ears. He tried to come closer to Morinaga, but when he saw that the man was holding him in place he just stood there. Morinaga couldn't think. He didn't understand anything anymore so he just stood there holding Senpai's shoulders.

"What?! Why aren't you doing anything?!" Senpai sounded annoyed and somehow unhappy. He sounded almost desperate. Morinaga was having problems thinking. He never would have thought that Senpai could sound that way.

"Because I don't want to," Morinaga blurted those words out without even noticing. Only when Senpai looked into his eyes and paled did he realize what he had done. _'Oh, shit! I said that out loud.'_ Senpai seemed hurt.

* * *

**Note:** Poor Senpai. XDD He was rejected when he wanted to be in Morinaga's arms. XDD I'm evil! *grins* I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I think you'll like the next chapter very much. ;P Comments loved!

Here is an explanation for Japanese terms although I think you all know them. They're quite common. ;)

Tadaima- I'm back (home).  
Okaeri(nasai)- Welcome home.  
Itadakimasu- Let's eat.


	10. Chapter 9

Hi again!  
I'm giving you lots of love this time! XDDD Hope you'll really enjoy it because the next chapter will be the last.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Takanaga-sensei's.

**Rating:** NC-17 or M

**Warnings:** The rating says it all. XDD

Once more, thank you for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Souichi couldn't believe his own ears. He saw the lust in Morinaga's eyes, so why did the man say that he didn't want to take him? It wasn't right. After the meal he thought that everything was okay with them. Morinaga even made his favorite dish, and now as he offered himself as dessert the man refused. Something was definitely off here and he must find out what that was before something bad happened again.

"Why?" He knew he sounded hurt, but he didn't care. He never thought something so simple could hurt so much. The only thing Morinaga did was tell him 'no' when he wanted to make out and that stung very badly. He had to know why.

"I… I don't know. It's…" Morinaga sighed. "Look Senpai. I appreciate it, but you don't have to do this."

"What do you mean? I don't understand."

"I don't need this kind of proof that you are willing to be with me. I'm not going to force you…"

"You're not forcing me!" he shouted. Souichi was really frustrated. How could Morinaga think that he was forcing himself to be with him? Souichi couldn't understand.

"You feel pressured with this whole situation and you want to make sure I'll stay. I will, so stop what you're doing." Morinaga sounded tired. He didn't let Souichi come closer.

"But… you've got it all wrong! I know that you will keep your word. You said you will stay and I know you will. I just… I missed you." It was hard to say those words aloud, but he figured that from now on he couldn't keep some things only to himself. He had to tell them to Morinaga, he had to be honest. His pride wasn't worth the pain his dishonesty would cause them both.

"Me too. I missed you too, but…" Morinaga sounded sincere, but Souichi also heard pain in his voice.

"Where do you see a 'but' there? Why can't we…?" Souichi stopped in the middle because he saw Morinaga become angry.

"The question isn't 'why can't we', the question is 'why can we' or even 'why should we'? What changed from the last time? You were always making it clear that you don't want to have anything to do with me in that way and now all of a sudden you're trying to seduce me. I don't know what you think, but I think it's weird. After all –" Morinaga stopped in the middle because Souichi started talking.

"Can you just forget about all that's happened! It's in the past. Now, I want to build a future… with you."

"You demand a lot from me! I can't forget that easily, Senpai. I'm trying, but I can't! Even if I don't want to, I'm picturing her with you in bed, that you kissed her and made love to her. And I still remember her clinging to you in the lab, I remember her words." Morinaga saw that Souichi wanted to say something so he continued, "Yes, I know. You told me what really happened and that's just one more thing that won't leave my mind."

"I don't want her! I don't want anybody else! I just want you, Tetsuhiro. I… it took me a long time to realize it, but now I know what's important for me. What is wrong with me wanting to be with you?! Tell me!"

"Nothing. I just…"

"Do… do you want to tell me that you don't want me anymore? You agreed to return. I thought you still loved me. I…" Souichi became really confused and hurt. He thought Morinaga still loved him. He never thought that the man could stop loving him.

"I love you. That hasn't changed. It's just…" Morinaga couldn't find the right words.

"If you still love me then let me love you." Souichi came nearer. This time Morinaga didn't oppose him when he wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He pressed his body to Morinaga, making clear what he wanted. The evidence was hard enough for Morinaga to notice.

"You really mean it!" Morinaga was so surprised Souichi had to stop himself from laughing.

"I wouldn't be doing this," Souichi ground himself into Morinaga, "if I didn't mean it. Don't push me away." Souichi buried his face on Morinaga's shoulder. He didn't know what he would do if Morinaga pushed him away now. Fortunately, he didn't have to worry anymore because Morinaga wrapped his arms around Souichi's waist and pulled him toward himself with so much force that Souichi lost his breath. Morinaga didn't give him time for anything more because he covered Souichi's mouth with his own. The kiss that followed was full of need and love. Souichi tried to respond, but Morinaga took charge completely. All Souichi could do was take whatever Morinaga wanted to give him and give whatever Morinaga wanted from him.

Morinaga gave into the temptation. Senpai was so sweet and wanton. He couldn't resist any longer. He feared that he would regret it afterward, but right now there wasn't anything that could stop him from taking Senpai into the bedroom and making him his. After ravishing Senpai's mouth, Morinaga moved down his neck, kissing and gently biting the soft skin. He heard Senpai moan and wanted to hear it again. He sucked on the skin hard enough to leave a mark. It would be visible, but he didn't care. He needed every bit of Senpai, every bit Senpai was willing to give him. Senpai moaned again, this time louder, and tilted his head to the side, giving Morinaga even more access to assault his skin. Morinaga would gladly comply with it if he wasn't so hard. Reluctantly he pulled away from Senpai and growled.

"Bedroom."

Souichi didn't need to be told twice. As soon as Morinaga gave the order he caught the other man's hand and pulled him towards his bedroom. Normally he closed his door, and when Morinaga had come in one night when Souichi was drunk enough to forget to lock the door, he had chased him away_. 'If I hadn't done that I probably wouldn't have left for Canada, and none of the awful things would have happened.'_ Souichi had only enough time to think that before they reached the bed. Souichi spun around and kissed Morinaga again, his hands trying to remove the other man's clothes.

Morinaga felt Senpai's fingers undoing the buttons of his shirt while their tongues played with each other. Before he knew it, he was stripping Senpai naked, baring his chest and undoing his pants. He pushed Senpai to the bed, and caught off guard, Senpai fell on it. Morinaga reached for Senpai's pants and pulled them down together with his underwear. The socks were next. Now the only things that were on Senpai were his glasses, but Senpai removed them by himself. Before Morinaga managed to strip Senpai, the other took off Morinaga's shirt and opened his pants. His cock was hard and was screaming for attention.

Suddenly a wicked thought came to Morinaga's mind. _'I wonder if he'll do it? It's worth trying…'_ He took off the remainder of his clothes and came even closer to the bed. He watched as Senpai looked him over. A blush crept on to his lover's face. Morinaga smiled. He knew where Senpai was looking before turning red. _'There's hope.'_ Before Senpai could wiggle further up the bed, Morinaga came as close to the bed as he could. He took his member into his own hand and stroked it a few times. Senpai watched it with wide eyes.

"Suck me." Morinaga watched Senpai's reaction very carefully. The man gasped at Morinaga's words, then became crimson-faced. His eyes drifted between Morinaga's shaft and his eyes for awhile. When they finally settled on Morinaga's eyes Senpai said,

"I… I've never… that's…" Senpai tried to find the right words. Morinaga saw that. He was afraid Senpai would look at him with disgust, but the man didn't. That encouraged Morinaga. It looked like the problem wasn't with Senpai's attitude, but with his inexperience in the matter. Senpai had never sucked a cock before. It would be his first time if he agreed to it.

"I know you've never done this before. You could at least try, but don't force yourself if you really don't want to."

Senpai glanced at him, then at his member and Morinaga saw him swallow. He was about to say something so that Senpai could stop forcing himself to do it, because Morinaga saw how the other hesitated, when Senpai pulled out his hand and touched him very shyly. Morinaga thought that Senpai would pull his hand away immediately, but he didn't. The hand was trembling slightly, not much, but it was noticeable.

The touch ignited Morinaga's desire even more. He had waited so long for this. He had dreamt for Senpai to touch him like that. Now he wanted to feel Senpai's mouth on him, but he was still not sure if Senpai could take it. That was a totally new territory for him and Morinaga didn't know how he would react. There was hope, Senpai still held him and even stroked him a few times. His cheeks were flushed, lips swollen from their kissing, and he looked so delicious.

Morinaga had a hard time forcing himself to stay calm and wait, hoping for Senpai to go even farther with his ministrations. All thoughts about that girl were long forgotten when Senpai leaned forward, his lips nearly touching the head of his erection. Morinaga held his breath. He knew he should encourage Senpai somehow, but at the same time he was afraid of scaring the other away by saying something that would break the spell. He thought he would risk not opening his mouth at all, at least for now.

Souichi didn't know what was the matter with him. How did he end up here, doing what he just did, nearly on his knees in front of Morinaga with the other man's member in his hand? That was a mystery to him. He was so nervous; he had never done this before. He had never, ever held another's shaft in his hand. It felt weird, but not unpleasant. The skin was soft and so warm, and he stroked it some and watched as his hand slid up and down on the erection. He felt it under his hand as Morinaga grew harder.

"_Suck me."_ Those were Morinaga's words. His kouhai wanted to feel his mouth on him. Souichi remembered the times that Morinaga did that for him. It always felt so good. He never admitted that, but he liked it when Morinaga used his mouth. It was dangerous, because Souichi couldn't control himself, but the pleasure couldn't be compared to anything else he had ever experienced. Morinaga gave the best blow jobs.

Now it was Souichi's turn to taste. He was nervous, anxious and afraid that he would do something wrong. Morinaga should know that he had never done this before, so Souichi hoped he would instruct him in some way. He came nearer and stopped just before touching the hot, hard flesh. Looking up, he searched for Morinaga's eyes. The man was watching him and when their eyes met, Morinaga nodded and smiled warmly at him. That was enough for Souichi to taste Morinaga, but he saw more in the other's eyes. There was so much love in them. It made Souichi blush hard. _'Was there always so much in them? Was I that blind? Or is he only now showing me his feelings so openly?'_

To hide the blush even just a little bit, he lowered his head and closed the distance between his lips and Morinaga's member. He heard Morinaga's gasp and then a soft moan. He kissed the tip of the cock and then dragged his tongue out and licked it. Never in his life had he tasted something similar to it. He licked Morinaga's member, going all the way down and then up again. When he found the pulsing vein, he lingered a bit more there. Then he opened his mouth and took the head in, licking all that was now inside of his mouth.

He heard Morinaga's content sigh and felt fingers brushing his cheeks. Souichi took it as a sign that he was doing it right and he took even more of Morinaga into his mouth. Then he started to suck. Morinaga's hands were now toying with his hair and massaging his skull. Souichi felt Morinaga tightening his grip when he sucked a bit harder. After taking almost the whole length out of his mouth, he swallowed it right to the back of his throat.

Morinaga was in heaven. Senpai was really blowing him and he wasn't that bad. Morinaga thought that he would need to tell Senpai what he should do, but Senpai did just what he should. It was obvious that it was his first time having a cock in his mouth, but it wasn't that bad for a first time. Senpai explored him, of that Morinaga was sure, and he let him do whatever he wanted as long as it felt good. After all those times Morinaga had given him head, Senpai should know what felt good and what he should do, and he did it. Senpai took him in deep, and Morinaga couldn't stop himself anymore. Words of praise started to spill out of his mouth.

"Yes! Just like that, Senpai. You're doing great! It feels wonderful! I wanted this so much. Ah…Yes!" Morinaga's words made Souichi's heart beat faster. He was happy he was doing it right and giving Morinaga pleasure. Those hands in his hair were holding him stronger and Souichi felt it as Morinaga shivered. He looked up and glanced at Morinaga's face. His eyes were closed and he had a blissful expression on his face. Morinaga made little noises. Souichi was surprised that he was the one giving Morinaga so much pleasure and making him emit all those sounds.

He was so hard. He knew Morinaga had that effect on him, but he was just ridiculously hard and Morinaga hadn't even touched him yet. Souichi wouldn't be so surprised if he came soon without even touching himself. He wanted to give Morinaga more, hear more and taste more. Sometime during the sucking he was doing, he tasted Morinaga's precome. He almost pulled away when he felt it on his tongue, but remained where he was. The taste wasn't that bad, he could get used to it, and most importantly it was Morinaga. Souichi took Morinaga in as far as he could and the head of Morinaga's erection touched the back of Souichi's throat. He nearly gagged and drew away. He lost his balance and ended up on his back on the bed.

"You need more practice to take me in farther, but you did a really good job, Senpai. For a first timer you were great! I'm proud of you. Thank you." Morinaga leaned above Senpai and kissed his lips tenderly. He was at his limits. He wanted to take Senpai here and now, but he didn't want to hurt him so he restrained himself as much as he could. Senpai kissed him back and threw his arms around Morinaga's neck. They crawled further onto the bed and Morinaga ended up lying between Senpai's spread legs. The body beneath him was so warm, so inviting, and the kisses were so wonderful. He didn't want to stop, but they needed air. Morinaga kissed Senpai's neck, played with his earlobe and nibbled at his collarbone. At the same time, his hand played with Senpai's nipples.

"Ah!" Senpai's voice was music in his ears and he kept assaulting the two nipples that were now erect, red and standing out, inviting Morinaga to play with them. He complied eagerly, sucking them and biting. Senpai made it clear what he thought about it with moans that turned Morinaga on even more. Morinaga didn't waste more time and moved downwards. He licked at Senpai's member and went even further down. Senpai spread his legs even more apart on his own, and now Morinaga pushed them into Senpai's chest before starting to lick Senpai's hole. He felt the muscles react when he swirled his tongue there. Senpai tried to move but his position made it difficult for him.

"What are you doing?!" Souichi wasn't sure if he liked Morinaga's action. That was the first time Morinaga had licked him there and he didn't know how to respond. Souichi's body decided for him. It responded strongly to Morinaga's tongue. Souichi relaxed and let himself be swept away. He gripped the sheets and tried not to moan, at least not too loudly, when Morinaga played with his opening and plunged his tongue inside. Soon enough he was impaling himself on Morinaga's tongue. He wanted to feel it more. He looked at Morinaga and saw the other watching him.

"Enough. Tet… ahh… Tetsuhiro, stop. Ah!"

"I need to prepare you properly. I don't want to make it painful for you. Bear with it a bit longer."

Souichi nodded in agreement and Morinaga resumed licking him. One of Morinaga's hands came to his mouth and traced Souichi's lips. He parted them and two fingers slipped inside. Souichi was certain what the next destination for those fingers was. He sucked at them, licking and wetting them as much as he could. It was weird knowing what Morinaga would do in a while, but all the blood went to the lower parts of his body and his brain wasn't working as it should. Maybe if he wasn't so aroused he wouldn't be doing all that he did, but he really didn't care. He wanted to feel Morinaga, he needed to feel him, to know that the other was with him, that he wouldn't leave. Souichi gave up and gave himself to Morinaga completely and he felt wonderful about it.

His mind was in a haze. Thinking was a difficult task. Souichi could only feel, and all Souichi felt was Morinaga's tongue and his fingers. They felt fantastic. When Morinaga pulled his fingers out he complied, but there was a feeling of emptiness after that. Morinaga left him stretched on the bed and hovered over him. Their eyes met and Souichi pulled Morinaga down for a wet kiss. He whimpered into it when he felt the fingers circle at his opening and moaned when Morinaga pushed them past his muscles. It had been a long time since they had done anything together, but Souichi remembered what to do in order to make it not hurt. He relaxed as Morinaga worked his fingers in and out of him, stretching him, preparing for what would come next. Souichi thought Morinaga took a long time to do so. The feelings accumulating inside him were staring to overwhelm him. He sucked Morinaga's tongue into his mouth, but couldn't do much more because Morinaga found his sweet spot.

"AH! Ahh… hm.. Tetsu… ah… stop. No… no more…" His hips were moving on their own. His member was hard to the point of being painful, but Morinaga didn't stop the assault on his gland. He hit it with each push of his fingers. Souichi was going insane. He felt it, felt that he wouldn't hold on much longer. Even without Morinaga touching his hard on, he would come. Just before bursting he felt Morinaga's fingers withdraw and he was left empty.

Morinaga positioned himself at Senpai's entrance. He knew the man was on the verge of coming, but he wanted them to come together. The way Senpai reacted to him made him incredibly hard. He couldn't stop thinking of how Senpai looked while sucking his fingers so greedily. He still remembered those lips around his cock and was happy that his mouth was occupied at the moment. Otherwise he would moan.

When he felt the tip of his erection brush Senpai's opening he couldn't restrain himself anymore. Morinaga pushed his way inside, pausing only once when Senpai's moan became something more than pleasure filled. He gave Senpai time to adjust before pushing all the way in. The heat was incredible. He had missed it so much. Senpai made little noises that made it clear that he enjoyed it as much as Morinaga. He looked at Senpai's face and couldn't stop the temptation to lean down and kiss those swollen, red lips. They looked too delicious, Senpai looked too delicious. When their lips met, Senpai parted his lips and allowed Morinaga entrance.

They were truly connected and Morinaga couldn't stop himself from moving. He started with shallow thrusts, allowing Senpai to adjust to his size and swallowing the moans that came out of Senpai's mouth. He was trying to hold himself back as long as he could. He didn't want to hurt Senpai, but when he felt those slim, long legs wrap around his hips, pulling him down even further into Senpai's body, his self-control slipped away completely. He thrust vigorously, increasing the pace and kissing Senpai's face, neck and every inch of skin that he could reach. Senpai's moans and screams were becoming louder with every minute. Senpai's arms were embracing him. It felt so good knowing that Senpai wanted it that badly and that he was enjoying himself so much. It brought Morinaga right to the edge, but he refused to come without Senpai. He reached between them and grabbed Senpai's member.

The feelings that took over Souichi's body when Morinaga entered him were just too vast. He couldn't deal with them. Morinaga paused once, but then he became serious, thrusting in and out of him. He and Morinaga hadn't had sex for far too long now. Souichi was sure that they would do it on a daily basis now and he didn't mind. He didn't mind at all. Morinaga was a damn good lover, touching him in all the right places and making him feel pleasure with every thrust.

Souichi concentrated his whole being on Morinaga. He felt the other moving inside him, pulling almost out and thrusting right in. He felt that Morinaga wanted to restrain himself, but he didn't want any of that. He wanted to feel the whole force of Morinaga's feelings no matter what, and Morinaga gave him everything eventually. Souichi was happy. It felt weird being on the bottom and embracing Morinaga with his legs and arms, but while he did it he felt as if the man was really his. He felt they belonged to each other and he knew he would do anything so that they could stay together forever. Souichi felt Morinaga's hand on his cock and knew he wouldn't last long.

"Ah! Ha! I'm… I'm gonna…" Souichi was ready to come. He felt it and couldn't stop it even if he tried.

"Together," panted out Morinaga. He was stroking Souichi's member to the rhythm of his thrusts. "Now!" bellowed Morinaga, touching Souichi's slit. He cried out, spilling hot fluid into Morinaga's hand. Souichi was semi-aware of Morinaga's orgasm as he rode his own. Never in his life had he come so hard, never in his life had he felt so good.

Morinaga shouted for them to come, and the next moment he felt Senpai's muscles clench as the man's orgasm hit him and he came, emptying himself inside Senpai. His lover gripped him so tightly, not only down there where they were connected, but also with his legs and arms as if he was never letting him go again. He saw that Senpai lost himself in the pleasure completely, but couldn't admire him for long because his own orgasm didn't let him.

He didn't know how long it took for him to regain his senses enough to be aware of his surroundings. Morinaga knew only that Senpai was still quite out of it and still holding on to him for dear life. Morinaga was happy. He kissed Senpai's neck, cheeks and lips. He wasn't ready to speak yet. The other man had his eyes closed, lips slightly parted, Senpai looked just marvelous. His grip on Morinaga loosened and Senpai let him go, but Morinaga hugged him again. He didn't want to lose contact with Senpai's skin. It felt so good knowing that he could touch it, that Senpai was just there for him. Morinaga was really happy.

"I love you… Morinaga…" Those words were only a whisper, almost inaudible. Morinaga wouldn't have heard it if he was a little bit further away from Senpai. Lucky for him he liked to hug after sex, so he heard Senpai's words. He looked at Senpai's face in astonishment, but saw that Senpai was still out of it, or rather almost asleep_. 'Did… did he just… say… that he… loves me? Was he even aware of it? Is it true… or am I dreaming?'_

"I love you Senpai! I love you so much," Morinaga whispered those words right into Senpai's ear and then kissed his beloved lovingly and snuggled into Senpai. He was a bit more sure that everything would be all right. Morinaga could rest happy, actually looking forward into the future with a lot more hope.

* * *

**Note:** I think I could leave this as it is and end this story here and now, but I also think that you all want to see more of them, don't you? ;) And you still don't know what happened with Naomi. You'll see in the next chapter. :)

I hope you liked this chapter. I was wondering that I should have made Senpai act a bit more violent while persuading Morinaga, but this just didn't fit. I wanted them to act just like they did, sweet and loving. XD

Now you can tell me what you think about this part of the story. ;)


	11. Chapter 10

I have for you the last chapter. I hope you like it. XD  
I may end up writing an epilogue after this one, but don't count on it too much. :) Right now it's completed.  
I hope you'll enjoy this chapter very much. ;)

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Takanaga-sensei's.  
**Rating:** NC-17 or M  
**Warnings:** a hot shower ahead ;)

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

Morinaga felt a bit weird. A few hours ago, he and Senpai had made love passionately and withso much fire that Morinaga could not control himself. He overdid it, but Senpai did not nag about it afterwards at all. They fell asleep and Morinaga was the first one to wake up. Now he laid there and watched Senpai as the man slept. His hair was ruffled and he looked really tired, but when after a while Senpai opened his eyes, he didn't say anything discouraging. He noticed Morinaga's stare and blushed furiously.

"You're awake," Senpai said, his voice raw from sleeping.

"But I feel like I'm dreaming," said Morinaga. His words made Senpai blush even harder. He seemed very embarrassed. Morinaga pulled him closer and snuggled into Senpai's warm skin.

"Oww!" yelled Morinaga. Senpai had pinched his arm and it hurt really badly. "What was that for?!"

"Now you know that you're not dreaming," Senpai grinned at him.

Morinaga was stunned. Senpai smiled rarely and Morinaga had never seen this smile on Senpai's face before. He smiled too and pulled Senpai even closer for a kiss. They kissed for a while and pulled away only because they needed air.

"I need a shower." Senpai crawled out of bed and looked around, searching for something to cover himself.

"Need help with it?" Morinaga got out of bed himself and embraced Senpai, his chest to Senpai's back.

"Didn't you have enough?" asked Senpai.

Morinaga couldn't answer for a moment because he couldn't find any trace of irritation or anger in Senpai's voice and that stunned him. This was a very normal question, but considering who the one asking was, that changed everything. Senpai didn't just simply ask such things. Morinaga really started to wonder if this wasn't a dream, but Senpai had pinched him and it had hurt, so it should be real, right?

"Of you? Never!" Morinaga kissed Senpai's nape and inhaled the scent of his lover. It was intoxicating. Morinaga didn't think he would ever have enough of it.

"But I really need a shower. Tetsuhiro, stop, it tickles." He tried to squirm out of Morinaga's arms to no avail.

"Hmm. We can take one together," whispered Morinaga in a very seductive voice right into Senpai's ear. He was determined to seduce Senpai into taking a hot and steamy shower together.

"Wha… what?" Morinaga's tongue playing with Senpai's neck was distracting him.

"Shower. We can shower together."

Morinaga chuckled inwardly._ 'He's so sweet when he's distracted.'_

"I… I'll get… even dirtier. Ah!" Senpai moaned. Morinaga was sucking at the sensitive skin behind Senpai's ear.

"No, you won't. We'll wash each other," Morinaga whispered into Senpai's ear. He felt Senpai shiver and lean even more into his chest.

"Pervert," said his lover.

Morinaga noticed Senpai's breathing speed up. "Uh-huh. Your pervert." Morinaga turned Senpai in his arms and kissed him with all his love.

After a minute, Senpai started to push Morinaga away. "We… we should stop. Really…umm…"

Morinaga licked Senpai's neck, lightly biting the skin and he felt Senpai gasp. Then he let Senpai go and the man looked at him with surprise written all over his face.

"What is it, Senpai?" Morinaga smiled, watching him lovingly and smirking inwardly. "Is something the matter?" he asked innocently.

"You…" Senpai started but didn't end the sentence.

"Yes? I what, Senpai?"_ 'This is fun!'_ thought Morinaga._ 'I'll tease him a bit more.'_

"Nothing," said Senpai, sounding a bit annoyed. He spun around and exited the room, going straight into the bathroom.

Morinaga made the bed and waited until he heard the water running. Then with a smirk on his face, he followed his Senpai to the bathroom.

*** ***

Souichi had a hard time thinking about everything considering Morinaga. Only a moment after coming into the bathroom, he realized what he and Morinaga had done a few hours ago. He felt utterly embarrassed and knew he was red like a tomato. Never in his life would he have even considered being so… into 'it'. Every touch from Morinaga made him wait for more, and just a minute ago, when Morinaga embraced him again, he felt he same way. Morinaga had hugged him and kissed him, touching his sensitive skin with those lips and that tongue, and Souichi hadn't wanted him to stop, even if he had said the opposite. When he told Morinaga to stop, it was only due to the fact that he was too used to saying stop. He had thought that Morinaga wouldn't stop, but the man did, and Souichi didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Hot water hit his skin and Souichi started to clean himself from their previous activities.

He started thinking._ 'I'm not feeling so disturbed after we did it. The previous times I always felt weird thinking about him and me, but today… today I…'_ He felt two strong arms wrap around his waist, interrupting his thoughts. Morinaga's naked body pressed into him as his kouhai pulled Souichi towards him.

"Wha- mph!" Souichi turned his head to the side and wanted to ask what Morinaga was doing there, but his lover didn't give him a chance. He sealed Souichi's lips with his own and gave him a passionate kiss that lasted as long as they could hold their breath.

After Morinaga released Souichi's lips, he gasped, gathered his thoughts, and asked again, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Hmm…" Morinaga nuzzled his neck with his nose and inhaled, then he said, "I was just thinking that you must feel lonely in here and I thought that I'd keep you company." He started to suck Souichi's skin where his shoulder met his neck, making Souichi gasp.

"How thoughtful of you," said Souichi a bit sardonically.

"Aren't I the best?" Morinaga chuckled behind him and started to trace odd patterns on Souichi's body with his fingers.

Souichi shivered when those skillful hands came near his groin. He caught them before they could do something that would leave him defenseless and eager for more. He knew that when Morinaga started he wouldn't resist him, and they would end up doing it again. The fact that he had started to feel a bit aroused didn't help either.

"Stop molesting me this instant! I mean it, Morinaga." He made sure to say it with a stern, even a bit threatening, voice.

"That's not very nice after what you said to me a few hours ago," Morinaga pouted, but let his hands fall to his sides for a second. Then he placed them on Souichi's hips.

"What do you mean?" Souichi wanted to wiggle out of Morinaga's grip, but the man didn't let go. When Souichi asked, Morinaga stilled behind him for a moment. "What did I say again?"

Morinaga leaned toward him and placed his lips just beside Souichi's ear and whispered, "I love you."

Souichi shivered upon hearing those words. They always turned him in to mush whenever Morinaga whispered them into his ear.

"I… I already know that! Now what did I say?"

"You really don't remember, do you? You don't know what you said when we were about to sleep?" asked Morinaga.

"What should I remember? Our…" He blushed really badly. "What we did was intense. Everything after that is too foggy. What did I say?" he asked, dreading the answer right away.

Morinaga was kissing Souichi's neck and shoulder again. He pressed his prominent erection into Souichi's backside. Souichi felt Morinaga rubbing himself in the crack of his ass. His body responded immediately. He pressed himself even more into Morinaga, and when the other's hands went to his half-hard cock, he didn't stop them this time. He placed his hands on the tiles for support and let Morinaga have his way with him. The younger man's hands felt so good on him that he forgot he had asked a question previously. Morinaga's voice startled him from the dreamy state he was going into.

"I repeated your words already," said Morinaga, nibbling at Souichi's ear. The assaulted man tilted his head unconsciously, giving Morinaga more access.

"W-what are you talking about? You didn't say anything yet. Ah!" Souichi shivered. He should be exhausted from earlier, but somehow he wasn't. To be precise, he felt like a sponge that took in everything that Morinaga wanted to give him. He hadn't known that he needed so much intimacy with his kouhai. He never noticed it before.

_'Was I always behaving like this when he touched me?'_ Souichi wondered.

"'I love you.' That's what you said before falling asleep."

Souichi opened his eyes as wide as physically possible. He grew incredibly hot and he was sure that he was never in his life as red as he was in this moment.

"That's not possible," he mumbled, then moaned when Morinaga breached him with a finger.

"But that's exactly what you said, Senpai. You said you love me. Are you denying that? Did you not mean it?" asked Morinaga.

Souichi heard the anxiety in his voice. He could tell that his answer was very important to Morinaga. He had problems gathering his thoughts. He couldn't remember saying something like that, but he really didn't think that Morinaga would lie about something so important. If he really said to Morinaga 'I love you', what did it mean? Did he really mean it? Did he love Morinaga? Were those feelings he felt love? Souichi didn't know.

He had never been in love before. He had liked this person or that person more than he had liked others, but he couldn't say that he had been in love with them. Was now different? Were his feelings for Morinaga really love? He had never felt this way before so maybe…

_'…yes.'_ Souichi nodded once and felt Morinaga stiffen behind him. The two fingers now stretching him stilled half way in and withdrew abruptly, leaving him too empty for his liking. The next thing Souichi knew, Morinaga embraced him in an almost bruising hug, Morinaga's head buried in the crook of his neck.

"I want you to love me, Senpai! Please, that's the only thing I ever wanted, to be loved. I want to be loved by you," said Morinaga with a trembling voice.

Souichi was dumb-founded. He didn't understand why all of a sudden his kouhai had started to behave so weirdly. He tried to see Morinaga's face, but it was well hidden from his view.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked. It was the only thing he could do right now with Morinaga hugging him so tightly and hiding from him at the same time.

"You didn't mean what you said, right? You don't… love me," said Morinaga with a tight voice. He sounded somewhat pathetic. The last two words sounded almost like begging.

"Who said that?! I never said anything about not loving you," stated Souichi, embarrassed by his own words, but knowing that they were true.

"But you just…" Morinaga started.

Then it hit Souichi. "Are you a complete idiot?! I was just thinking about what those feelings I have are, and just as I realized that it could really be love, you stopped. And now you're telling me some weird shit! Stop that and continue what you were doing, right now!" yelled Souichi.

Morinaga had let him go during this small rant and Souichi stuck out his butt towards Morinaga so the other would know exactly what Souichi wanted from him.

"You… Wha… Are you… Senpai, are you telling me that you really love me? Truly?" asked Morinaga, bewildered.

Morinaga hadn't touched Souichi again and he started to lose patience.

"Can you stop behaving like it would be something impossible and resume… you know?" said Souichi, still annoyed, and with a hint of danger in his voice. He knew Morinaga wanted him to say 'I love you' straight up, but he couldn't do it. He would die of embarrassment. This half-confession must be enough for his kouhai for now.

Morinaga just stood there for a while and didn't do anything, but before Souichi could straighten again and punch him really hard, he finally moved. Souichi thought that he would resume stretching him, but Morinaga grabbed his hips and just thrust into his waiting body, burying himself right to the hilt.

"Ngah!" Souichi braced himself on the tiled wall, trying to steady himself while his body tried to adjust to Morinaga's invasion.

"Sorry, Senpai. I couldn't stop myself," said Morinaga.

Souichi heard his beloved trying to hold back and a sudden wave of emotions towards the man filling him hit him. Morinaga still held his hips and thrust with small, steady movements. The water was still running, hitting their skin and making Souichi feel embarrassed and hot at the same time. Some time ago, he remembered overhearing a conversation about sex in the shower. At the time he didn't like the idea, but now he changed his mind.

_'It's not that bad,'_ he thought.

"Ah! Don't… hold back… hm… Ah! There!" he instructed. He thrust back, meeting Morinaga's movements, feeling every inch of Morinaga's erection slide in and out of him. He held on to the wall when he felt Morinaga's pace quicken. Souichi's moans became louder as Morinaga pounded into him, gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises.

Souichi could tell that Morinaga, despite his obvious loss of control, still could hit Souichi's sweet spot head on, making his voice rise dangerously high. He wasn't sure how thick the walls were, but the pleasure soon chased all other thoughts out of his head. The only thing he could concentrate on was Morinaga. He lost himself, and didn't even realize that one of Morinaga's hands had left his hip and started stroking his dripping member. From that moment, it didn't take long to come onto Morinaga's hand with a scream that he was sure the whole building heard. He felt Morinaga come inside him and went limp. His only support was Morinaga's arms, and he melted further into that embrace.

"I love you, Senpai. I love you so much," whispered Morinaga.

It looked like his kouhai was his normal self again, telling him sweet words of love on any occasion he had. Souichi wasn't ready to tell him the same yet, but he knew he would eventually. After all they had been through he knew it was only a matter of time.

When he knew his legs would support him again, he turned around and kissed Morinaga tenderly before asking, "Can we take that shower now?"

*** ***

The next day Morinaga went with Senpai to the university. He had some things to sort out before attending his lessons, but he shouldn't have any problems. He was a good student that didn't cause any problems, so everything should be fine in no time. Senpai went to attend his classes and Morinaga went his own way.

The sorting out took even less time than he had thought it would, and he was finished before lunch. Morinaga looked at his watch, thinking about finding Senpai and going to eat something together. Before he could take even one step, he heard someone call him.

"Morinaga!"

He looked around, wanting to find the source of the voice, and saw his friends from class coming his way.

_'There goes my lunch with Senpai,'_ Morinaga sighed inwardly.

"You're here! I can't believe it! He really did manage to get you back!" Emiko screamed, throwing her arms around his neck. That was an unusual behavior for her. Normally she was very polite, smiled a lot, but never invaded his personal space. Today it looked like she had no restraint.

"Yeah, I'm back," he confirmed, hugging her back and then letting go.

She got the hint and backed away, smiling and looking rather embarrassed.

"That, we can see. What's more important, will you stay for good this time?" Kazushi asked.

"Yes! We don't want another repeat of you going missing all of a sudden without telling anything to anyone!" bellowed Seiji.

"I won't do it ever again. I promise," Morinaga smiled. He felt warm knowing that his friends were worrying about him, but he felt a bit guilty about it too.

"So you and your beloved Senpai made up. Good." Seiji nodded his head, looking pleased.

Morinaga's eyes widened. How did they know about his feelings towards his Senpai? He hadn't told them anything. It was creepy. He told Senpai that he wanted them to be official, but he knew Senpai would feel uncomfortable, so he decided to be official, but not obvious. Moreover, he hadn't been obvious about his feelings before the whole mess with that girl, so how did they know? His confusion and shock must have been evident on his face because his friend burst out laughing.

"Tetsuhiro, you should… see your expression right now! It's… priceless," Kazushi choked out between fits of laughter.

"H-how did you…? How long…?" he stuttered. His friend's little outburst of laughter brought his brain to functioning order again. Even if not fully functional yet, he could at least try to ask the questions most important to him.

"Not long. Actually, we wouldn't have known anything if not for a coincidence," said Emiko sadly.

Morinaga wasn't an idiot. He knew she liked him, but she never did anything about it. He was happy that she hadn't. It would be sad if he lost a friend because he couldn't return her feelings. She had never confessed, and now it would be stupid to do so knowing that he was gay.

"Yeah, that's right," Kazushi confirmed.

"What coincidence? How did you find out, and when?" he asked. He couldn't remember doing anything that would lead them to that particular knowledge.

"The day after you left, your Senpai found us and asked if we knew where you could have gone. We told him we didn't know and started to ask questions. He assured us he would find you and bring you back no matter what," explained Kazushi.

"He said you misunderstood and didn't want to tell us anything more, but it became quite obvious after a while," added Seiji.

Something in the way he said that told Morinaga that something had happened while they talked with Senpai.

"What do you mean?" he asked, wanting really badly to understand the whole situation.

"Some girl called after him just as he was leaving and Tatsumi-senpai had a very hard time making her understand that he didn't want to have anything to do with her," narrated Emiko.

Morinaga winced upon hearing that. He didn't want to be reminded about that woman. Actually, he didn't want to see her ever again. He could tell she was very persistent, but he hoped Senpai had made her understand once and for all that she hadn't had a chance with him. Once more, his friend read him perfectly.

"Don't worry Tetsuhiro. I think she got the picture," Seiji snickered.

"Yeah, I don't even think she is dense enough to actually run after him when he told her straight to her face, around so many people watching, that he's involved in a relationship with a guy and that he won't give up on him because of her," said Kazushi lightly.

Morinaga gaped at him. _'Senpai wouldn't…'_ It was surreal hearing what he just did. He knew Senpai had never done something like that in his whole life. _'I think I'm hearing things.'_ However, it looked like he wasn't because his friend continued, making him wonder if he by any chance hadn't lost it.

"Your Senpai made it clear that he thinks you're more important to him than anything else and that he won't let her ruin what he has with you," said Kazushi very seriously.

"At the end of his small screaming session he added that he didn't want to see her ever again. He said that he wouldn't allow her to butt into his life, that she had made enough of a mess as it was, and if she tried it ever again he wouldn't go so easy on her," Emiko finished when she saw Kazushi wouldn't continue.

"If that was easy, I don't really want to know what he would do if she persisted," Seiji shivered.

"He said all that, with all of you around?" Morinaga still couldn't believe it._ 'That wasn't Senpai. It couldn't be.'_ He thought, but slowly the truth started to sink in. _'That means he…'_

"Yeah, he did. He really must love you very much. I don't know if I would be able to do something like that with all those people watching me if I had been in his place. I would have dragged her towards a deserted hallway and then given her a piece of my mind," said Seiji, shaking his head in bewilderment.

"And considering that Tatsumi-senpai is rather shy and unsocial, he really must care for you a lot. We asked him after she left. He confirmed that you left because you thought she was his girlfriend, that he didn't tell you anything about it and cheated on you. I'm glad you two are together again. You deserve to be happy, both of you," Emiko smiled sweetly.

Morinaga saw that she really meant what she said.

"You're lucky. I envy you in some ways," said Seiji, but when Morinaga looked at him he added, "Not that I'm interested in him or something. I just think it would be nice to have some girl that cares for me just like he does for you. I wouldn't even mind spending the rest of my life with her," said Seiji dreamily.

"You're such a romantic," Kazushi snickered.

Morinaga smiled.

"It is very romantic!" Emiko defended him.

"Um… then… you won't mind if I go and look for him?" asked Morinaga. He hoped that since they were so happy for him they wouldn't mind him going to his beloved Senpai. Right now, he really wanted to see Senpai and tell him how much he loved him.

"No, not at all! Have fun!" Kazushi gave him a little shove, smiling devilishly.

"Then see you around!" he said his farewell and hurried to find his Senpai.

Morinaga still couldn't believe what he had just heard. Senpai had made it clear that he was with Morinaga even before Morinaga had agreed to come back. He had stopped hiding before Morinaga even said anything about them coming out in the open. Senpai had done that before he went to Fukuoka. Morinaga felt so many emotions right now, but they were only good emotions. Before talking with his friends, even with Senpai acting the way he did, Morinaga had still felt insecure. He hadn't asked Senpai what the other man had done with Naomi, and now he didn't need to ask anymore. Now he knew and was extremely happy.

His life was finally going in the right direction and he wasn't alone anymore. He had Senpai, and Senpai loved him even if he couldn't tell that to Morinaga straight in the eyes.

_'It looks like I am loved,'_ he smiled, thinking while making his way towards his beloved and loving Senpai, who was apparently waiting for him by the entrance of the university building.

He made his way there and kissed Senpai briefly on the lips. Senpai blushed and looked at him questioningly, but didn't start bickering about him not doing it again. Morinaga kissed him once more, this time a bit longer, making sure to express his feelings in that kiss.

Senpai kissed back lightly, shyly, and then drew away, blushing.

"What was that for?" he asked Morinaga.

"Kissing is nothing unusual for a loving couple," Morinaga winked and Senpai blushed furiously.

People were passing by and looking at them, but neither of them paid them any attention. They were in their own world and there wasn't a place for others.

"Let's go eat something. I'm hungry," said Senpai, and they made their way to the cafeteria to eat lunch.

Morinaga caught Senpai's hand and held it in his own. His beloved's only reaction was a curious stare with a still flushed face. Morinaga smiled.

"I love you, Souichi."

Morinaga saw his Senpai blush more and hide his face from Morinaga's view by casting his gaze to the ground. He didn't hear Senpai's words mumbled under his breath.

"I love you, too."

**~ The End ~**

**

* * *

  
**

**Note:** First: One of Morinaga's friend's last name is Yamaguchi, but here in this chapter I used only their first name's. Kazushi is Yamaguchi. XD ( I made their first names)

Second: I had a problem with the last sentence. I couldn't decide what to write: "I love you, too" or "Me, too". In the end I wrote the first one. I couldn't decide which one is more fitting, which one Senpai would actaully use. If you think I should change it, feel free to smack me on the head and I'll change the ending sentence. ;)  
Now, as you can see it's the end of this story. I hope you liked it, this chapter and the whole fic. I was trying to do my best. ;) Elyrian helped a lot watching out for the mistakes I made! Thank you Elyrian! :)

Sorry for the long note. XD Now you can review. XD


End file.
